Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood
by Devils That Cry
Summary: FUll summary inside. A short while after the events of BIA3, the brothers are still getting over the time travellers disappearance, but when a ghost comes to visit, it spells more trouble for Sparda’s sons as the eyes of Wolfram and Hart have caught sight
1. Ghostly Goings On

We actually have a complete fic here (dies of shock) it is a REALLY long fic though, but we think it's good, we definitely think this is the best one so far, we hope you all like it too

* * *

Disclaimer: Morwen owns Vergil, Arow owns Dante, Capcom owns us all, but we are just borrowing the characters from Angel from Joss, only for a short while, they are still his…if he wants them back once we are done with them mwahahahaha

Full Summary: A short while after the events of BIA3, the brothers are still getting over the time travellers disappearance, but when a ghost comes to visit, it spells more trouble for Sparda's sons as the eyes of Wolfram and Hart have caught sight of them and can disable the brothers permanently. With the help of an old friend, will they be able to overcome everything?

Set at the end of Angel season 5, however it is not fully compulsory to know the plot of Angel, although if you've missed any of the BIA series, you could get stuck (grin)

This started off as an RP but when we decided to turn it into a BIA fic, the description does get more detailed, and I have checked for typos several times over, I think I got them all.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**CHAPTER 1: Ghostly goings on**

"Not again," Vergil groaned hearing his twin's voice carrying from downstairs, he growled and stalked down, Dante was singing the Time Warp...again...and watching the same damn movie. He made a mental note to destroy it when he had a chance. "Dante," he yelled but the music and singing got louder. Vergil pulled out the plug again. They had played this scene before.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Dante exclaimed glowering at his twin sulkily.

"You watched it _BEFORE_ we went out; you were moaning that you were tired hours ago." Vergil returned.

"Yeah that was hours ago and if I remember rightly I never got to watch it all because of that very reason!" the younger argued.

"Its three am. Cant you watch it during the day when it is _normal_ for people to be awake and watching stupid movies like this?" Vergil sighed, getting irritated with his younger counterpart.

"I can't sleep..." He trailed off looking at the now blank screen.

"Neither can I thanks to your racket," Vergil sighed and sat down next to his brother and a brief silence hung in the air, "Why can't you sleep?"

Dante only shrugged as an answer.

Vergil sighed shaking his head, "Want to spar? Perhaps I can tire you out." There was silence, "Dante?" he pressed, getting no response, "what is it? You haven't seemed yourself since..." he trailed off a moment, thinking back and seeing the time traveller fade away.

"You can say it you know, since I disappeared," Dante gave a long sigh, "I can't explain it...I mean he's gone really gone not like before he would just go off but still be here, I could feel it... but now he's gone really gone and its strange..."

"Yeah," Vergil agreed, "I was getting used to having him around...I still keep expecting him to burst through the door...or call..." he sighed staring at the blank screen in front of them.

As if on cue the phone rang and the brothers looked at each other.

Vergil stared at the phone for a moment then moved to answer it his hand hovered over the phone, w_ho would call at this time of night?_ He wondered, "Brothers in Arms?" he eventually picked up the receiver.

Dante sat looking at his brother as he answered the phone waiting to see who it was.

Vergil hung up with a frown and saw his twins expression, "Just some kids messing around I think...there was nothing on the other end..." he sighed and sat back down.

Dante shook himself, _yeah right like it was him...stupid thought_.

Vergil gave a sympathetic smile, he had thought it was the time traveller too...they had both been wrong.

Or had they?

"Yeah well I guess I'll try get some sleep next thing you know we'll have people from the past on our doorstep."

"Hmm 10 year old version of us...I would prefer to go to hell." Vergil frowned remembering what hellions they were at that age.

"Oh, I'd love that! Just to see your face!" Dante grinned.

Vergil glared, "I'd just leave you to baby-sit."

"Yeah right leave me with kids!" the younger twin laughed.

They both stopped as there was a thud they looked to see that somehow Ebony had fallen off the table onto the floor.

"How many times have I told you to put those things up properly I nearly trod on it. They are practically automatic. You could have killed me..." Vergil joked.

"It wasn't me; it was in the middle of the desk next to Ivory!" Dante objected.

Vergil stared at the younger sceptically; "But Ivory is..." he trailed off seeing the white gun was on the floor at the other side of the room. The two jumped as the phone rang again.

This time Dante answered it, "Brothers in Arms," There was no answer, it just sounded like there was a gale blowing on the other end of the phone, it went dead and he hung up.

"Who was it?" Vergil asked seeing his brother's expression.

"No one again..." He moved to pick up Ivory as he reached down to grab it; it moved away from him by its self, he jumped back confused.

"Dante," Vergil gave the younger a stern look, "It's too late to be messing around so just pick it up already."

He went to get it again and it moved away again, "I can't something's moving it."

Vergil rolled his eyes and moved to pick it up but it moved, "What have you done to it?" he asked in annoyance.

"What? I haven't done anything! They shouldn't do that!" Dante defended himself, his brother could be really snappy when he didn't get proper sleep.

"How you modified those things, it wouldn't surprise me if they fired at will," just then a bullet was set loose making the twins jump back, "what the?" Vergil frowned and looked to his equally surprised brother.

Dante blinked "Wha…?"

"That's it I'm calling an exorcist in the morning." Vergil announced.

The gun shot again in quick succession.

"Do you think someone will come out now?" Vergil moved to the phone but the phone moved out of reach, "This is getting ridiculous," he growled and launched over the desk for the moving object.

Dante winced as the phone moved aside and Vergil went over the desk and crashed in to the wall.

Vergil stood and glowered at the phone which was now completely still.

"I'm going to sue the landlord for giving us a haunted building! He promised me it was fine! Yeah right the spook's just a quirk, right!" He yelled out to the room.

Vergil growled Yamato in his hand ready to slash anything that moved at this point, his temper almost completely frayed

Dante edged toward the phone stealthily, "Maybe we should leave," He made a grab for the phone but just as his hand wrapped around the receiver it began to ring and Rebellion fell off the wall with a clatter.

"Get out of here now," Vergil ordered to the younger.

The blade rose into the air and hung suspended by nothing aiming right at the twins.

Vergil growled shoving his brother out of the way; Yamato deflected the blade, "Out. Now." he growled.

"Why is it using my weapons?" Dante hissed, he really hated anything touching his sword, or guns for that matter.

Vergil stared at him a moment, "you think this is the right time for this? We can think on that once we are out of here."

Rebellion embedded itself in the desk and the phone rang again.

Vergil glowered at the ringing phone refusing to go near it again.

Dante wasn't so restrained he stormed up to the phone wary of his sword and picked up the receiver, still nothing but that wind. "Who the hell are you? Fuck off. Some people want to sleep! Go haunt a cemetery or something!" He hung up and the phone was quiet once more.

Vergil glanced around warily Yamato still held at guard he grabbed the phone and it stayed still so he ripped it from one wall smashed it against the opposite one.

"How are we going to phone anyone now?"

The TV switched on to static. They both looked at it...it wasn't plugged in.

"I say we just get out of here and come back at some other point," Vergil said his eyes never leaving the screen.

The screen flickered and switched off then the phone rang, "This is wrong, let's leave and come back when we can fight this thing." Dante said eventually.

"I've been trying to say that for _how_ long!" Vergil exclaimed in annoyance.

"Yeah let's go and come back in the morning with a PRIEST." He moved to the door...It wouldn't budge.

Vergil glared and tried to shoulder the door but nothing would move it even the windows wouldn't break.

Dante sighed shaking his head, "we haven't made enemies this strong!" He sat on the sofa and the TV came on again, static, flickering as if it was trying to show an image.

"_We_ haven't but _you_ probably have," Vergil glowered sinking down by his twin, "this is just getting ridiculous," he sighed glaring at the TV.

"Get another hobby!" Dante yelled at the flickering screen.

Ebony fired again making the two jump at the unexpected noise, "Just pack the fuck in and piss off," Vergil yelled fuming at the weapon on the floor.

Dante smiled to himself, it was rare Vergil swore and situations like this brought out the best in his brother including a colourful range of vocabulary.

Vergil's glower turned to his smirking brother and his eyes narrowed darkly in warning.

Dante stood not wanting his brother on his case as well as this spook, "Ok leave the guns. They. Are. Mine."

_Bang._

"I mean it."

_Bang, bang_.

"Right that's it!" Dante picked up Ebony and looked at it, and then, quite unexpectedly, he was hanging six foot in the air. He glared at the gun, "I'm not letting go. this is my gun."

It was Vergil's turn to smirk as his brother hung uselessly in midair.

"Chuck me the damn gun." Dante growled to Vergil.

Vergil sighed and moved for Ivory but the gun lifted by Ebony and aimed at Dante's head.

Dante made a grab for Ivory not wanting to be shot in the head but he gun evaded his attempts.

Vergil yanked Dante down just before the younger could get a painful headache forcing him to let go of Ebony. The guns fell to the floor at their feet.

Dante growled, "they're my weapons damn it! Give them back!" The last thing he expected was to be hit in the back of the head with Nevan.

Vergil could only stare as the guitar hit his brother, shaking off the initial shock he grabbed the weapon and flung it away only to be attacked with Alastor.

Dante moved out of the way of Rebellion and it embedded itself into the floor. He stood there, mouth agape looking at his own sword that had attacked him; the sword twitched and dragged itself across the floor in an oval loop, next it slashed the floor once more, and then it fell still.

The carved image was well it resembled a crude fish...

Dantes mouth snapped shut and he looked around frantically.

Vergil managed to dodge his more possessed-than-usual-demonic sword long enough to embed it in a wall, and then he saw his twin gaping at the floor, "What?" he asked as the room fell still.

Dante simply pointed at the floor lost for words for once.

"Great," Vergil muttered, "Now we've got a floor to replace." he frowned seeing Dante was still gaping.

Dante blinked several times, trying to form words, "He... fish..." He looked at his brother willing him to see the connection.

"What?" Vergil stared at his brother oddly, swearing he had finally gone mad, he obviously didn't see what Dante did.

Dante pulled himself together after a moment and looked to the room, "If it is you shoot."

_Bang_.

He looked at Vergil, "I think it's him."

"Him?" Vergil frowned, "Dante…" he started softly.

_BANG_, the gun shot again.

Vergil stared at it then back at his brother shaking his head slightly, "He's gone...he doesn't exist anymore," he tried to reason with the younger.

"You said time travel was impossible but he did it, why not...this?" The younger twin waved his hand around for emphasis.

The gun fired again.

"Thank you," Dante nodded to it, "someone agrees with me."

"The timeline sorted itself out," Vergil reasoned, "he ceased to exist," he sighed, "Look I know you're having a hard time trying to come to terms with him going, he was part of you, its natural for you to try and rationalise ways he could still be here but he's not. It's probably some bored spectre. We'll get rid of it tomorrow," he sighed at Dante's expression, "Dante it is just some ghost trying to make you believe it's him."

Dante shook his head, it was him how could he prove it, could Vergil not see the fish on the floor. "It has to be," he insisted, "the fish on the floor him using only my weapons it makes sense."

Vergil gave a half smile at the youngers attempts to back up his arguments, "that is nothing more than a bit of flooring that has been hacked at, it probably has bad taste in weapons."

Dante glared at his twin, "He used Alastor as well, and he had Alastor."

"That sword is possessed anyway," he pointed out, "Alastor probably wanted to have some fun," he glared at the crackling sword in the wall.

Dante couldn't argue with that, "It had to be him he's trying to show us its him by..."

"By what? Nearly killing us? He wouldn't attack us like that...whatever it was meant us harm," he emphasised his point with the small cut on his shoulder.

Both brothers stumbled forward as the amulets around there necks were pulled simultaneously.

"See?" Vergil growled grasping his amulet, "it's even trying to choke us." He said, now just irritated.

Rebellion floated between the two of them and they were pulled forward by their amulets again, Dante rubbed his sore neck. "Spare us the possessed weaponry; possess a pen or something and find some paper!" He looked warily at the hovering Rebellion.

Vergil was rubbing his neck as well, and glared between his brother and the sword, "If it can find a pen in this place it will be a miracle," the sword edged toward Vergil who still held Yamato tightly, he grabbed his brother's sword with his free hand and forced it into the wall.

The sword dragged itself down the wall and across; the brothers watched in fascination as the sword wrote on the wall.

"Great, where will we find the money to replace _that_?" Vergil shook off his initial fascination as the sword stopped moving.

_'I'm back'_ was written on the wall in large scruffy letters.

Vergil stared at the words on the wall unsure what to make of them, perhaps Dante was right...no...It was impossible he couldn't be...but then he had changed the past...he just gawped at the sword in the wall. It was too early, even for him to try and figure things out.

"SEE! I told you!" Dante exclaimed and pointed at the wall.

"It doesn't mean it's him," Vergil answered unsure who he was trying to convince at this point, "it could be something trying to get to us by leading us on."

"Fine! Ok if its you shoot once."

Ebony rang out.

"see." Dante grinned triumphantly.

"That is no proof," Vergil growled, "Anything could possess a gun."

"Ok then lets have a game of twenty questions," He looked around, "ok shoot once for yes twice for no," He looked back to his brother, "things only he would know things only I could know."

Vergil stared at his brother like he was mad, "I will not play twenty questions with a possessed gun," he rolled his eyes, "I am not going insane like you," he sighed ignoring his brother's look.

"Fine I'll start! Er..." Dante was silent for several minutes.

"This is ridiculous," he sighed seeing Dante was not giving up, "fine it's him, happy now?" he rolled his eyes.

Dante glared at his brother, "You still don't believe it," He looked at his guns, "Ok answer this; when we were on Mallet I got my devil trigger, yes or no?"

The gun rang out twice.

Dante grinned triumphantly, "See."

"What?" Vergil snapped not quite catching what Dante had said.

"It's him! Only me you and him went to Mallet and you got yours there..."

"What are you going on about?" he looked blankly at the younger, he had missed something while his mind was wandering.

"You weren't even listening were you? I asked a question the gun answered correct...and I thought you were observant." Dante scoffed, glaring sourly at his twin.

"I just think you are being ridiculous with this whole thing, fine repeat it if you want, I'll listen. Go on," he urged, even if it was just to humour his twin.

"Ok pay attention! Ok in the bar we fought and you ran off what did you take?" It was then that Dante realised it wasn't a yes or no question but he still got his answer as Yamato was pulled from Vergil and hung teasingly in the air just out of reach, "SEE!"

Vergil glared furiously as his katana floated in front of him, he pinched the bridge of his nose and ran a hand over his face, "fine," he sighed although not completely convinced.

The blade fell to the floor at his feet, "fine you ask him a question!"

"No its ok I believe you," he said sheathing his weapon, not wanting to get into an argument, knowing Dante would not see things any other way.

Dante stood for a moment, "Now what?"

"I say get a priest," Vergil muttered under his breath but Dante must have heard and he glared furiously at the older.

"Well it is him but why is he here? We saw him disappear!"

"Exactly he shouldn't be here." Vergil agreed.

"Wait a minute are you invisible…But..." Dante said looking confused.

"But what?" Vergil rolled his eyes, this was getting beyond ridiculous.

Ebony and ivory spun into the air and aimed at the doors which promptly burst open to admit a gang of Hell Prides the guns made short work of then and spun in mid air as if in an invisible person's hands. The brothers watched stumped.

"I guess that answers that one," Vergil commented unsure why he was going along with this, perhaps there was something in his subconscious that wanted the older version of his twin back too, someone with some amount of sense and maturity was a nice change of company, as well as his twin.

"Cool imagine having him in a fight that would be fun. The ultimate back up." Dante exclaimed excitedly.

Vergil stared at the younger and rolled his eyes.

"No think about it." the younger twin insisted.

The gun rang out once more clearly not liking being ignored.

Vergil thought about rolling his eyes again but then thought there would probably be some sort of permanent damage from so much eye rolling, but he couldn't help it, Dante evoked it so often, he just settled with a sigh.

"Well maybe we can continue this tomorrow I'm bushed." Dante yawned and made for the stairs.

"_Now_ you're tired?" Vergil stared in disbelief; he was just starting to wake up.

"Well yeah. You already got some sleep. My turn."

Vergil sighed and watched his brother move upstairs, followed his twin upstairs.

The guns fell to the floor with a clatter.

* * *

Finally, this thing has been gathering dust on my computer for ages.

More coming soon to a fanfiction page near you


	2. Old Allies and New Enemies Revealed

I think from the emails I have been getting, there has been some misunderstanding of what I put in a chapter in BIA3

**The main series will NOT become shounen ai**

**It will be an optional spin off type series to read with more crossovers and stuff, and it will have no relevance to the main series **

**so please, don't be put off reading**

**The main series is staying as it is**

on another note,we are out of the country for a week, sunning ourselves and writing more of the BIA series (I hope) so here is the next update

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2: Old Allies and New Enemies Revealed**

CHAPTER 2

Dante came down the stairs and blinked. "Somehow it didn't look so bad last night," He spoke out loud surveying the trashed room.

Vergil followed soon after hearing Dante around, his eyes widened seeing that nothing was in one piece, "Ideas on how this will be replaced?" he asked.

Dante shrugged, "Well we wont be getting any job soon as you decided to trash the phone," He folded his arms, glaring at his twin.

Vergil grimaced, "I was pissed off," he stated, "something had to be done."

"Yeah sure..." he said glancing around the room, "Hay you still here?" He asked to the room.

Vergil rolled his eyes expecting no reply; he looked in surprise seeing the guns were back on the table.

Then the phone rang.

"Not again," Vergil groaned.

It was in pieces on the floor only the receiver was intact; Dante shrugged and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi," He almost dropped the phone hearing the familiar voice.

Vergil gave his brother a questioning glance, "who is it?" he couldn't believe that thing still worked after what he had done to it, "Dante?" he prodded seeing the younger's shocked expression.

Dante just gaped.

"Fish," was the next word; Dante couldn't help but laugh and his brother looked at him.

Vergil had identified his brother was now insane, what to do with him next...

The phone went dead moments later.

"It was him...it was really him, a phone call from beyond the grave." Dante said, staring at his twin wide eyed.

Vergil gave a slow nod, "yes, of course it was," he had a feeling they would be repeating last nights argument.

He looked at his brother disapprovingly. "Really! Phone again show him!"

The phone rang and Dante crossed his arms and smirked, "I dare you."

Vergil sighed and held the phone to his ear; he smirked at Dante as nothing happened.

Dante blinked, "Well?"

"Just your imagination," he smirked and moved to place the phone down.

The phone by its own will jerked up to Vergil's ear and a voice spoke, "My imagination isn't that good."

Vergil completely let go of the phone and jumped back staring at it.

Dante grinned at his brother's reaction, "You were saying."

Vergil started between the phone and his brother, his mouth opened several responses died before they could be voiced…no...It wasn't possible...he shouldn't be...he had gone...but the...and…he couldn't deny the...Vergil found he was getting a headache trying to reason it out in his mind…

If there was one thing Dante loved it was to see Vergil ruffled, because it didn't happen often, and this moment was priceless, he just wished he had a camera.

Vergil watched his twin carefully he would never give Dante the satisfaction of admitting he was wrong...he just stayed silent.

"Come on you have to believe now." Dante grinned, he would never miss an opportunity to get one up on his brother.

Vergil sighed, "It could have been someone impersonating him." he had to try and argue back.

One of the guns let off a round.

"I think he disagrees," Dante smirked.

"I think you are insane," Vergil countered easily.

"Thanks, but I think it runs in the family," Dante smiled at his brother.

Vergil gave Dante an exasperated look, "I'm not insane yet. Besides, if I do go insane, it will be your fault."

"No ones making you stay," He retorted.

"Good," Vergil smirked and walked out of the door.

Dante blinked, confused at what had just happened.

Vergil smirked just outside the door; he could imagine the confused look on his twins face.

Dante huffed and looked at the phone. "Well done, I blame you for that."

The phone rung once in response.

Dante glared, "He'll be back he left Alastor."

The phone rang again, with a longer blare.

"He will be back, sheesh I'm having a conversation with a ringing telephone."

There was another long ring in response.

Dante sighed, "It's all his fault now I can't even call for a pizza."

The phone dialled and started to ring and the receiver moved up by him.

Dante blinked and stared blankly.

"Good morning Pizza Palace," a voice spoke.

"Alright! I could kiss you..."

"Ermmm…sorry sir…I've got a girlfriend," the young man on the other end managed.

"Wasn't talkin' to you," Dante snapped. He ordered his pizza and after having a partly one way conversation with the ringing phone, he nodded off in his chair.

* * *

Vergil returned to the building not long later after having proper food, unlike the stuff in their kitchen that looked like it was spawned in the Underworld, and he sighed seeing Dante asleep in the chair; he grinned evilly and yanked the chair from under Dante sending the younger sprawling to the floor.

"What?" Dante yelled jumping up ready to fight, seeing Vergil he glared, "What the hell was that for?"

Vergil sighed, "not letting me sleep last night...the night before...the night before that...playing with those damn windows...that awful sound that you insist is singing..." the list could have gone on and on, "oh and throwing me through the wall that time."

"We were 10!" Dante exclaimed.

"And?"

"I thought you'd have gotten over it by now I was grounded for a month and it was you who provoked me."

The phone chimed as if in agreement.

Vergil chuckled, "at least I don't have to have a phone to back me up."

Dante glared, "you know perfectly well who it is."

Vergil rolled his eyes, "If it is you, of course you would back yourself up."

Dante restrained himself from sticking his tongue out. "So you admit it."

Vergil rolled his eyes getting seriously worried they would take up permanent residence at the top of his eye sockets, "of course not."

Yamato was taken out of its scabbard and held an inch away from Vergil's nose.

Vergil just stared at his katana, he chuckled shaking his head, was that supposed to be threatening?

It was only then that the gun was pointed at a particularly sensitive part of the male anatomy.

Vergil looked to the gun and raised a clinical eyebrow at his brother, and then swiftly grabbed the other gun, knowing how much Dante hated anyone touching the unfavourable weapons.

"I think he wants you to admit it's him," Dante laughed.

"As if that's going to happen any time soon," Vergil replied and started tinkering with the unsavoury weapon in his hands.

"Hay! Stop it!" Dante objected.

"Stop what?" Vergil looked up feigning innocence.

"You have no idea how long it took me to tune up those guns, not to mention the magic ammo." Dante growled, now getting possessive of his favourite weapons.

"And?" he smirked seeing the other gun and Yamato waver; he made something 'accidentally' drop off, "oohps. Was that anything important?" he asked trying to hide his smirk.

"Give. It. Back," Dante spoke tensely.

"Not until I get Yamato back," Vergil frowned, how childish was he being? He shrugged it off and watched his katana waver some more.

"Give it him back, his wrecking my guns." Dante pleaded.

Vergil smirked triumphantly as Yamato was rested at his side, "don't know why you like those things," Vergil tossed the gun back to Dante, who caught it and glared at him.

"It's just another skill I've mastered," He mumbled inspecting the gun.

Vergil shook his head, his eyes predictably moved upward, he picked up his blade and inspected it with as much scrutiny as Dante was Ivory; satisfied that the blade was fine he sheathed it at his side and scowled around the room; the silence was obviously too much for someone as the phone let out long blasts of tone Vergil scowled at it with a sudden urge to hack at the already destroyed plastic and throw it into the sea.

Dante cocked the gun and inspected the barrel of his gun then shot it at Vergil, the bullet ruffled his hair, and Dante grinned at his precision, "Good job you didn't mess it up or that could have been painful."

Vergil glowered dangerously at the younger and too a few threatening steps forward Yamato drawn in his hand.

"Really no need for that bro, just showing you how good I am with these things," He grinned at his brother's advance.

"Do you want me to show you how good I am with this?" suddenly Yamato was at Dante's throat.

Dante ducked under the blade as there was a knock at the door. "That would be my Pizza," He went to the door and retrieved his food. "Mmmm want some?" He offered.

Vergil took one look at the bizarre topped food...who ate pizza for breakfast? "I'll pass," he said.

"Suit yourself," Dante pulled out a piece and made his way to the desk he kicked the chair backup and sat down to eat.

Vergil shook his head and drew Yamato and decided to practice his already near perfect techniques.

The phone decided to ring again.

Vergil growled as his concentration broke and the receiver snaked up to his ear; Vergil tried to swipe at it with Yamato but the phone managed to dodge at the last minute he tried walking away but it followed him around.

Dante chuckled at the scene, "I think he wants to talk to you," He spoke around a mouthful of pizza.

Vergil glowered, "don't speak with your mouth full its disgusting," and the phone rested against his ear, he sighed giving in.

"Well?" Dante asked after swallowing his food.

"That's better," Vergil approved smirking at his twins scowl; he sighed seeing Dante was watching him expectantly shoving the pizza in his mouth, "he says stop eating like a pig and taste what's going in your mouth."

"Oh really?" Dante raised a clinical eyebrow.

"Yes really," Vergil nodded; the ring blasted in his ear and he hissed as it moved to Dante, he continued his movements with Yamato.

Dante grabbed the hovering phone, "What?"

Vergil turned with his sword and glanced to Dante who just looked puzzled, "What?" he asked and spun.

Dante shushed him and continued to listen.

Vergil rolled his eyes and Yamato continued to cut the air.

Dante put the phone down and looked at his brother.

Vergil felt Dante watching him; he lowered Yamato and turned, "well?"

"It was a crossed line... two people having a conversation..."

"Care to elaborate?" Vergil frowned, crossed lines? The phone was in pieces, that they were receiving calls as it was a miracle...well the phone was apparently possessed, "Well?" he prodded his brother, literally with Yamato's point.

Dante glared, "They were talking about us, how to kill us..."

"Well that's new," Vergil muttered sarcastically, "not like someone hasn't tried to kill us before…what?" he frowned seeing Dante's expression, "what did you hear?"

"We have to do something find out where these guys are…you couldn't help in that department could you?" He asked to the room.

"Dante what is going on?" Vergil demanded; the younger seemed worryingly on edge, "what did you hear?" Vergil pressed softly.

"Bad things, now we need to get out of here..." he made for the door.

Vergil grabbed his arm, "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on."

Dante shook his brother off. "Demons we can deal with, but lawyers," He glanced at the door. "Have you heard of Wolfram and Hart?"

"What?" Vergil stared at him.

"They're some big law firm the bad kind; we'd most likely kill most of there clients."

"And they want us dead for it?" Vergil sighed shaking his head, "we can deal Dante. We always do." Dante's look still put him on edge, "anything else you want to tell me?"

"By the phone call they have a way to...I just think maybe we should get ready or get the hell out of here."

"What aren't you telling me?" Vergil demanded, he was now very wary by Dante's evasiveness but he wouldn't admit it.

"I think we should just get out of here," He spoke calmly.

Vergil sighed, "Why won't you tell me. Surely it can't be that bad." he calmed himself.

"This is one of the riches firms there are and they're run by some powerful things and they do not like what we do, they intend to get rid of us," He looked to the door again nervously.

Vergil sighed seeing Dante was on edge, "get what you need and we go," he finally agreed, explanations could wait.

Dante nodded grabbed Rebellion and his guns then made for the door.

Yamato was at Vergil's side Alastor rested on his back, his archer's glove on his right he looked at the door, "through the back," he shoved the younger to the back entrance.

"You're right." Dante nodded.

Vergil stopped mid step, there was definitely something demonic close by...too close for comfort...Yamato was in his hand, he had a feeling he would need to fight.

Dante felt it too they needed to get out. They moved out the back door, the coast was clear. "I think we should take to the roofs," He looked up and then at his brother then he leapt onto the roof; it was then that the back door burst open and men clad in black came pouring out. There was a yell and Dante looked down to see Vergil dispatching them; He pulled out Ebony and Ivory to join in the fray but was stopped when a blinding pain shot through his head and a screeching noise rung in his ears; he fell to his knees and then in to unconsciousness, he lay still on the floor for a long time.

Vergil barely managed to take few intruders with him before he clutched his head in agony and sheer indescribable pain flared through his head momentarily he thought it would blow off, he tried to fight it but that just made the blinding pain worse he barely felt himself hitting the floor.

* * *

Aw, poor Verge, he's in for a rough time (grins)

But the next part won't be posted when we get back until we have at least 5 more reviews

You have been warned


	3. Wolfram and Hart

We're back

Thanks for all of the reviews, as promised, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**Chapter 3: Wolfram and Hart

* * *

**

Dante came too with a splitting headache; he groaned and sat up gripping his aching head. What had happened? They had gone out the back door onto the roof…Vergil was fighting the men and then pain... "Vergil!" He called and looked over the edge of the building, the alley below was empty. He jumped down and crept back into the shop, it was empty.

* * *

Vergil's eyes opened slowly but pain soon invaded his senses he could only lie there doing nothing as he tried to piece together his hazy memory but every thought...every slight movement hurt like hell; Vergil didn't know how long he had been lying there or even where he was before the pain lessened enough so he could move and think a little. 

"Dante?" he called out no nut received no answer, "Dante," he tried again but there was no reply.

He slowly tried to move but lifting his head too far was too painful; however, he managed to get a glimpse of the room...he was trapped in some sort of cage or cell; stars exploded behind his eyes and he forced himself back down. He moved his head and saw a blurred figure staring at him, "who are you?" he demanded weakly, his breath became rapid as he tried to control the intense pain, which suddenly magnified again, a dark laugh coming from the figure..

* * *

Dante sat on the floor with his head in his hands, trying to shake off the throbbing headache. Vergil was gone, and it was his fault. Why had he passed out? It had to be to do with the weapon they were talking about on the phone. He looked up. "Wolfram and Hart," He growled, they would pay. He got up shakily and made his way out of the door. They were going to regret messing with his family.

* * *

Vergil was finally able to think again, the pain had all but gone, "where is Dante?" he growled seeing a petite woman smirking outside of the cage, he moved to her, at the edge of the cage when fire burned in his head again, he stumbled back gripping his head tightly and gave her the most threatening glare he could muster, "what have you done?" he demanded. 

"Oh don't worry," she smirked to him, "your brother will be joining you soon..."

"You stay away from him." he growled and saw she was holding a small box.

"This is quite handy really, a way to control the oh so powerful sons of Sparda...you try anything and you get to feel your head ripping apart." she turned the dial of the gadget in her hand for demonstration; Vergil fell to the floor again; his body arching off the floor in agony, until it became to much and made him pass out.

* * *

Dante made his way blindly to the place he knew his brother would be, Wolfram and Hart. 

The building was colossal but he didn't care he would kill anyone who got in his way, he wanted his brother back. He marched into the main lobby of the building, and looked around at most of the people normal people some were demons, but he wasn't on a demon hunt he was on a mission to find his brother.

He walked up to the main desk where a young blond woman sat; she looked up at him and smiled. "Can I help you?"

Dante glared, "I'm here to see the man in charge."

"Oh," She looked at the door to her right, "well he's busy at the moment but...hay wait!"

Dante hadn't waited; he had marched straight through the doors the girl had glanced at, (lets just say the doors suffered). He walked in to see a man sitting behind a big desk, swords decorating the wall behind him, and a man in glasses and a black man in a snappy suit all turn to look at him in surprise.

"Harmony," Angel growled seeing a man...not completely human completely obliterate his office door.

"Sorry boss," she smiled sheepishly, "he just kinda burst in here."

"Hasn't anyone heard of basic security in this place," he regarded the being in front of him, "did you have an appointment?"

Dante pulled out Ebony and aimed it at the man who spoke, "here's my appointment."

Wesley looked at the gun, "Ok calm down," He gestured with his hands.

Gunn looked at the red clad man "You do know that pointing a gun at the CEO of a company is illegal?"

Dante glared, "So's kidnapping," his gun never wavered in his hand.

Angel just stared at the man, unfazed by the guns, "hmm I don't remember kidnapping? Harmony was that on my immediate to do list?"

"I don't know..." the ditzy secretary frowned, "Hey you're being sarcastic."

"Always were sharp Harm," Spike entered the room, "bloody hell what have you gone and done this time?" he blinked seeing a gun aimed at Angel.

"Spike," Angel growled.

"Hmm?" the blonde frowned a moment..."oh sorry, blow his buggerin brains out, he probably deserves it."

In reply Dante drew Ebony and aimed it at the newcomer.

Spike held his hands up and feigned innocence, "woteva it was im sure it was all his fault," it was not that he was afraid of the bullets he just didn't fancy having pains in the head, chest or more painful places for a day or two until he healed, "You want me to go get the blue bint?" Spike asked Angel.

"Blue?" Dante questioned.

Spike ducked as a round was fired and dived out of the room for a few moments.

A short while later, Spike returned with a tall brown leather clad woman entered her skin was partly blue at least and long blue hair had flecks of brown, her eyes were crystal ice she regarded the stranger for several moments as if seeing through him, "Sparda," she murmured with a distinct distain.

Dante glared, "No, too many people think that. I'm here for my brother."

"Brother?" she frowned, "you are his son...there is a great likeness in soul, it repulses me...he was a traitor...he should have paid for his crimes...humans...they are weak...not worth defending…"

"Spare us this speech luv," Spike sighed, "we've heard it enough, we know it from memory."

"What is going on?" Angel demanded completely lost with the whole conversation.

Wesley blinked, "Sparda the devil knight who sealed the Underworld two millennia ago?" He moved to get his book only to have Dante aim Ebony at him he stopped and raised his hands in surrender.

"I came here for my brother," Dante spoke again.

"What?" Angel looked confused, "I have never seen your brother before...anyone?" he looked around his office.

All shook there head well, not all of them.

"You do have him can't miss him he looks just like me," He flexed his trigger fingers.

"I haven't seen anyone looking anything like you," Angel shook his head.

Gunn looked at the situation, "Ok so you've lost your brother, let's just put the guns down and talk this through."

Dante looked at the black man questioningly, "I know he's here and I will find him even if I have to kill everybody in this building," He threatened.

Wesley snorted, "I don't think you could do that some how."

"He has power," Illyria stated.

"Shut it Smurfett," Spike growled.

"Have you got a name?" Angel asked with a sigh; Angel pinched the bridge of his nose, having Spike AND Illyria around at the same time was barely enough for him to cope with, now this guy as well?

"I tend to give my name after the guy at the end of my gun." Dante stated.

Angel just sat back in his chair and the two stared at each other.

Dane sighed as the silence wore on, "I'm a guy who lacks patience, where is my brother? We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I was about to say the same but im telling you I haven't seen your brother..." Angel insisted.

"Umm boss," Harmony re entered the room, "I think you better come and look at this on security."

Angel growled "what is it? Channel it into here." He opened a panel to reveal a large screen on a wall and it showed an all too familiar small blonde sneaking around.

"I thought I smelt a rat," Spike commented and left the room again; he came back minutes later with a terrified Eve.

"Security really has gone down lately," Angel sighed and looked to the stranger. "I think we found your kidnapper," he told Dante, "alright Eve, start talking."

Spike threw her into a chair and stood by Angel; both vampires looking imposingly at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said almost convincingly.

Angel nodded and turned the large TV on and taped into the security system and showed a hidden camera in what was supposed to be an empty cell. Eve paled as she watched herself hurt the blue clad demi devil; she shrunk back into the chair hearing a cry of pain rip from his lips.

"No idea huh?" Angel smirked.

"I-I-I-I-I...they...that was..." she stammered now terrified for her life seeing the mirror image of the captive shaking with rage.

Dante watched the footage, fury ran trough his veins, he holstered Ivory and marched up to the woman, Eve, and took aim intent on taking her life, but he was stopped but the annoying blond called Spike; he promptly punched him and he flew across the room and through the wall out into the lobby.

"Bollocks," Spike was barely able to mutter from the power of the blow, he dusted himself off and stormed back into the room, Spike stared at the man, "that bloody well hurt you wanker." He launched for the white haired man again only to find himself impaled on the end of an extremely long sword.

"Don't mess with me," Dante hissed.

"Bloody hell," Spike groaned and tried to pull himself off the sharp weapon, "ok that bloody well hurt." He repeated with a whine.

Dante aimed his gun at the woman again, his face impassive.

Angel pulled Eve out of the madman's path, "look," he hissed, "we've got to get to the bottom of this and she is the only thing we've got, kill her we don't find out."

Dante looked into the man's eyes. "You're right...take me to Vergil and he can kill her."

"Not if i kill her first you won't," Angel stated, "this way."

Dante jerked Rebellion from Spike's gut and followed the man.

Angel led the white haired man through Wolfram and Hart until they reached the cage his twin had been kept in; he stared in shock seeing an unconscious blue clad version of the man at his side lying on the floor looking very pallid...if not dead..._this is not going to go down well,_ he thought opening the cell.

Dante rushed in to his brother's side. "Verge?" He whispered shocked and angry seeing his brother in such a way.

Vergil could sense Dante was near, but the pain was too intense for him to locate him exactly or look around the cell...he tried to call out for Dante but was barely able to move his lips.

"Its alright I'm here now," He crooned to his brother "Ill get you out of here," He stood and glared at the group of people before him.

Dante's voice was clear and soothing through the painful intense screeching that was tearing his head apart; Vergil sighed and felt safe enough to let go of consciousness.

"I want an explanation now," Dante hissed.

The group could only stare; Angel turned to Eve who had been dragged down with them, "what is it this time Eve?" he growled grabbing her by the throat, "you know how rusty I am when it comes to torturing humans, but I'm sure between me and Spike we could manage."

Eve stared at Angel knowing he meant it, she looked to the twin who looked ready to tear her to pieces; she found all words lost on her lips as the group stared at her with various murderous glances.

Dante glared, his hands itching to draw his guns but he wanted answers first; torture sounded like a good idea, even if that was Vergil's department.

Angel grabbed Eve and threw her into the cell; he nodded to Spike who hit her a few times, "Alright I'll talk," she yelled; Angel stared expectantly, shame in a way, she was such a squealer, "The...the senior partners...they…they thought the sons of Sparda would be great assets..." she started and froze seeing the glares she was receiving.

Dante smirked disbelievingly, "assets? Assets? you think we'd help you in any way, I'd sooner torch this building with everyone in it."

"I-i-i-it was never meant to be...completely willing...it's not how things are done here..." she said uneasily.

"Come on now Eve, you know that's not true," Angel smirked maliciously Spike had to double take he was in full Angelus mode, "How were the Senior Partners gonna get them to comply?"

"I-i-its some sort of sonar thing...it screws with the devils brainwaves...it worked pretty well too," in retrospect she shouldn't have said that last part.

Dante grabbed her by the hair and looked her in the eye. "Yeah great plan, how bout i screw with your brain?" He pulled out Ebony.

She shook in fear and looked to Angel who just stood back, "you've gone too far this time Eve. You just keep messing with the wrong guys."

The gun was pulled out of his hand, and hovered out of reach. Dante growled and looked at the other peoples' shocked faces; it was then that he recognised the presence. "What are you doing, have you seen what she did to Vergil!" He yelled at the air, not caring what the people around him thought.

The gun hit him up the side of his head.

He let go of the woman and she fell to the floor, "What? you gone soft, or did ceasing to exist finally push you over the edge!" He continued his angry conversation with the air.

The amulet around his neck was tugged on hard jerking him forward.

The group stared at him insanely; "someone's been pushed over the edge," Spike muttered to Angel, "talkin' to thin bloody air."

"You did it a few times," Angel pointed out.

"Pavane's not back is he?" Spike asked worriedly suddenly looking around.

Angel just shook his head and continued to watch the white haired being.

Dante snatched Ebony out of the air. "I don't even know why I cared when you disappeared, you should have just stayed gone, you changed what you came back to change. now leave!"

He was hit up the side of the head again and Rebellion hovered before ramming into him then there was nothing.

Angel stared at the sword that was now in this stranger he moved forward to help but the sword was already being pulled out.

Dante growled and pulled the sword out of his torso healing instantly, he glared at the people around him.

"What are you? Gunn asked.

"Pissed off! Now make right whatever's wrong with him right." He scowled at them.

Eve looked at him sheepishly, "there's nothing anyone can do...it will wear off in time..."

Dante's attention was back on the woman now that his other self's ghost or whatever was gone, he turned to her and glared. "Give me his weapons, Im leaving, come after us again and I will torch this building and make sure you're the first one to catch on fire."

"I-I don't know what happened to them...I-I-I've seen that amulet before..." she trailed off seeing it around his neck.

"We have an excellent med facility here, we could probably find out what has happened to him," Angel offered.

Dante was so angry, angry because they had taken his brother, hurt his brother, he was angry at himself for impaling him, he was angry at his father for all the crap that happened to them because they were the 'sons of Sparda' he'd had enough! He wanted answers.

"Well?" Angel pressed for an answer.

"Accept help from the people who kidnapped him in the first place? Do you think I'm mad!" Dante growled.

"That was not us," Angel tried, "this was done completely behind my back," he glared at Eve menacingly, "That's why I took over to try and stop stuff like this happening," god did he know how stupid he sounded.

Dante wasn't so sure, yeah right sprung to mind but he looked down at his brother could it hurt to get him checked out…he'd risk it, "Fine, help him."

Angel nodded, "do you want to bring him?" he asked knowing he wouldn't want to go far from his twin.

Dante pulled his brother's limp form over his shoulder and indicated for the man to lead the way.

* * *


	4. Pain is Endless

OK this is one of our longest chapters…might even be the longest…they seem to decline after this (shrug) ah well

Thanks for the patience

And thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing and generally keeping the fics going (hugs and cookies to you all)

And for all of you who have managed to find the time to find my personal email address and flame me **_SCREW OFF _**

**__**

I do not need any more junk cluttering my inbox thank you very much

Find something constructive to do, like jump of a very tall skyscraper

(ahem)

heh, ok, enough of my ranting, on with the fic

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**Chapter 4: Pain is Endless **

"Got a name?" Angel tried again as they walked to the medical centre.

"Dante," he replied curtly.

Angel gave a small nod and opened a door for them, "put him on there...you can wait outside if you want."

"I'd rather stay with him if it's all the same." Dante said stubbornly, folding his arms as if challenging the vampire to try and stop him.

Angel sighed after a moment, not in the mood to fight and went to find the best medics they had.

Dante carefully lay his brother down. "It's alright bro," he mumbled and then waited for the guy to return.

Vergil's breath hitched slightly and he started writhing pain lacing his features, "Dante," he cried in a barely audible whisper.

Dante perked at his name, "Verge wha…what is it?"

Vergil's lips moved as if trying to form words but it just came out as short gasps for air his head lolled to one side and he fell still again.

Dante froze, it was wrong seeing his imposing brother so vulnerable, where the hell was that help he was promised.

As if on cue the room suddenly swarmed with white coats and people busied themselves around the twins.

Dante stiffened trying to resist the urge to shoot somebody, and then he noticed the guy trying to get his attention he made his way over to him never letting Vergil leave his sight.

Vergil felt his twin's presence lessen slightly and he started becoming restless again struggling harder this time as medics tried to restrain him.

Dante was at Vergil's side in an instant. "Verge it's me," He squeezed his brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"Dante," he cried out louder this time thrashing wildly against hands that held him.

"What's wrong with him?" he demanded.

"It must be something to do with the sonar in his mind, from what Angel described to us about it; he has exposed to it a long while, we are unsure of the effects of this yet, it hasn't happened before," was the answer.

"Dante," Vergil called and went into his devil form everyone backed away as he continued to writhe madly.

Dante growled. How dare they. He began to glow red. How dare they do this to them. This wasn't happening he was dreaming... no he wasn't what was wrong with his brother? Dante restrained Vergil as best as he could, he didn't want his twin to hurt himself.

Vergil changed back into his human form he was still struggling, but it was a weaker struggle than before as exhaustion started to take over.

Dante glared at the reluctant doctors; why weren't they helping? He looked over to the CEO and saw the puzzled look on his face.

Vergil trembled violently and his head kept tossing side to side, "Dante," he murmured again.

Angel and the whole of the medical team watched in shock, they hadn't dealt with anything like this before, but he had promised Dante help and he couldn't go back on that, if nothing was done he knew he might as well take up sunbathing.

Dante looked at the people around him; they weren't important he looked down at Vergil and held back his own tears of anger, sorrow, and regret.

"Greg," Angel turned to a man standing at his side, "I want you to do every single scan and test you can to try and find out what is happening here," he got the feeling the twin was capable of killing everyone in the room with little to no effort, "Now."

The man nodded and started barking orders, the white coats moving around in a flurry with various pieces of equipment.

"You're gonna have to wait out side," Greg said nervously, "we can't try to help him with you in the way."

Dante glared at the man but figured he was right; he stepped back and glanced sorrowfully at his brother before leaving, he looked to the CEO, "I need to find his weapons."

Angel nodded slightly and left the room.

Suddenly there was a loud noise from inside the room Angel rushed in seeing many of the medics that had been near the twin were unconscious on the other side of the room; the patient was convulsing on the floor flashing in and out of his devil form.

"Shit," Dante skidded to Vergil's side, "Verge snap out of it!" he growled, trying to pin his twin down.

Two medics aimed guns at the convulsing form, hesitating seeing the white haired man's glare.

"Vergil," Dante tried again.

Vergil let out a cry of pain, his convulsions getting worse as he could not stay in one form; another wave of energy blasted everything near him back, including Dante.

Dante stumbled to his feet disorientated by the blast of power; if Vergil carried on he'd kill someone.

The medics that still had guns fired several times and many darts embedded in the convulsing form and Vergil fell still; the medics sighed in relief as their patient lay still on the floor, they started to pick themselves up and made sure there was no damage.

Dante wasn't so sure Vergil would go down so easily, he could practically taste the building power.

Greg slowly edged forward to pick up the still form, but he was thrown back through a wall; his neck cracked as it rested at an odd angle. Vergil's devil form hung in the air he let out an unnerving roar and his wings took him through the ceiling.

Dante stood there shocked, this was not happening; he glared at the CEO and jumped following his brothers escape hole.

Angel stared between the body and the hole Dante had jumped through, "get rid of the body," he said impassively, "i want security on high alert these things are too dangerous to escape."

* * *

On the upper level Dante looked around, it was an office but he couldn't see where Vergil had gone. He heard a noise and turned.

Vergil was switching between his two forms uncontrollably, pain lacing his face; his devil side won out stronger momentarily and he started flying again, but the human in him fought back sending him to the floor; Vergil managed to get to his knees, his hands clutched his head tightly, pulling harshly at his hair. He let out a roar of pain as he collapsed down on all fours, his breathing laboured and he shook slightly, "Dante?" he murmured questioningly.

Dante ran up to his brother falling on his knees in front of him, "Verge It's me its ok."

Vergil let out a small smile to his brother hearing the words, still gasping for air but his strength failed to support him and he collapsed to the floor looking up weakly at Dante; he gave a confused look as his breath evened out.

Dante pulled his brother up into a sitting position and supported him. "You ok?" he questioned, the worry evident on his face.

"You..." Vergil murmured hoarsely, his throat was painful and dry, "you ok?" he ignored Dante's question, more concerned with the younger than himself.

"Im fine, I think i pissed some people off though," He smiled at his brother, "We need to get you out of here," He looked around the room and then the door burst open.

Angel stalked into the room closely followed by spike and Illyria, Wesley and Gunn close behind, as well as several suits with guns aimed at them.

"You...you always manage...to piss the...wrong…people..." Vergil managed seeing the newcomers; he cried out in pain again his hand shot to his head his breathing came out in harsh gasps again pain gracing his features.

Dante sneered at the newcomers, unafraid of the guns, like they would do any damage. Dante steadied his brother and glared at the people before him. "You dare point a gun at us?"

Angel rolled his eyes and motioned for the guns to be lowered, "it was merely a precaution."

"Precaution right," The half devil sneered sarcastically.

"He killed one of my team," Angel stated, "he is dangerous."

Vergil's shaking subsided and he leaned heavily in Dante's arms unable to support himself; he frowned, "I...when...I don't..." he mumbled weakly to his brother.

"It's alright," Dante spoke to his brother. "It's not his fault," he turned to the vampire, "you're the ones who messed with his head."

"It was _NOT_ us," Angel growled, "we would have nothing to gain from it; it was done behind my back, as I have tried to tell you before."

Dante promptly ignored him and continued his rant, "Like I care; just find the weapons and we'll leave."

"What's going on...?" Vergil muttered, feeling the little energy he had left ebbing away with each breath, "I...Dan..."

Angel frowned at the twins, "the weapons are not in this building," he said, "we have searched several times, it is possible they were left where he was taken from."

"No they weren't; when I woke up Vergil and his weapons were gone," He glared, "SO look again."

"If they weren't found after six different searches, another one won't make a difference," Angel thought for a moment and then growled, "Eve," he stalked off Spike in hot pursuit.

Dante looked at his brother and realised he was no were near strong enough to summon Alastor to him, he looked up and glared.

"I...I could...try…" Vergil murmured catching on to Dante's thoughts.

"And pass out trying don't bother, is there anyway you can just contact Alastor?"

"Alastor," Illyria echoed, "he was a powerful devil...he would not be summoned to the likes of half breed traitors."

"I..." Vergil frowned and closed his eyes in concentration; his breathing hitched as he tried to summon his sword's demonic essence; he only found himself fighting for consciousness.

Dante nudged his brother, "Stop it, we'll find the damn sword, just wait."

Vergil glowered weakly as his brother broke his concentration, "I nearly..." he went limp in Dante's arms.

Dante sighed, "Stupid," he muttered lying his unconscious twin down.

Illyria sneered at Dante in distain, "its presence repulses me as much as a vampires...it does not deserve the honour of a devil," she stalked out of the room.

Spike walked back to see Illyria leave, "another I am mightier than thou rant?" he sighed, "Angel's just 'asking' Eve, she knows nothing. Look mate we ain't seen your bloody swords...you probably misplaced them or they didn't exist in the first place," he snorted, "you were yelling at thin air after all."

"No, i was yelling at an...old friend, who was supposed to be gone, and the weapons are here, and they're quite real." He pulled out Nevan and flung it out as a scythe not inches from Spike's neck, "So you're a vampire? So was Nevan now she's just another weapon."

"Nevan?" he scoffed, "met her once...hot sadistic bitch," a smirk crossed his face, "down right dirty too," he let out a dreamy sigh, "those were the days," he looked, "She's a guitar as well? Bloody hell that's brilliant," he wrestled it from Dante and started strumming, and he noticed that bats were being summoned, floating around him, "you remember it too eh luv?" he smirked.

"Get off that!" Dante snatched it back quick.

Spike growled and let go of the weapon and saw Angel rejoin them. "Eve doesn't know what happened to the weapons," he announced, "They could be anywhere. It would help if we knew what we were looking for."

Dante frowned. "Two swords, one a blue katana the other a big one with a dragon head hilt."

Angel shook his head, "no one has seen anything like that around here."

Dante growled and looked to his brother; he would be pissed if they didn't find Yamato.

Spike rolled his eyes, "just get some new ones, surely it's not hard to find ones that look the same."

"What do you know? Those weapons can't be replaced, there not just your average steel," He glared seriously starting to dislike this Spike.

Spike snorted, "course they're not. Hey peaches," he turned to a scowling Angel, "ain't you got a blue katana the nonce can have?"

Dante's sword was at Spike's throat, "The only thing our father ever gave us apart from his enemies was our swords, and they have certain properties, this ones mine, want me to demonstrate?"

Spike stared blankly at the weapon and looked to the man; he growled hearing Angel snort, "just don't kill him, you don't know how hard it is to get ash out of the carpet," he said smirking.

Dante smiled ready to act but stopped when he heard Vergil groan in pain.

The screeching was clear in Vergil's ears...he couldn't escape it...it hurt so much... "Dante," he murmured as his mind was once again harangued with visions, "Dante," he called out louder and started shaking ...he needed to help his twin...

Dante was at Vergil's side in an instant, "Verge?" He asked griping his brothers shaking shoulder.

"Dante," Vergil cried out hearing his twin calling him..."Dante," he whispered seeing his twins mangled body...tears leaked from the corner of his eyes...he struggled as hands grabbed him roughly...he had to get to Dante...he couldn't let...he looked up in fear seeing a familiar face staring at him with a cold, cruel expression...the sight only made him struggle harder…

"Vergil what is it!" Dante was really starting to panic; his brother was never like this, what had they done to him!

"Dante..." Vergil cried out as loud as his battered throat let him..."sorry..." he choked back a sob kneeling at the younger's side, "Dante...I..." he closed his eyes tightly and let out an anguished cry reverting to his devil form.

Dante was thrown back by his brother's abrupt transformation, "VERGIL!" He yelled trying to snap his brother out of it.

Vergil shakily stood and faced the being that had called his name, his expression twisted into pure loathing, staring straight through the demon that dared to wear his brother's form...that his beloved mother was impersonated was bad enough...but his twin...he growled and lunged for the devil.

Dante rolled out of the way of Vergils attack, "What are you doing! Vergil!" He jumped away avoiding his brother's fists.

The images of Dante's body fuelled Vergil's fury and he lunged again, Alastor appeared in his hands moments later; the others in the room could only stare in shock.

Dante parried the blow with Rebellion, just as surprised at seeing Alastor appear. "Vergil! Stop it! There's no god damn Mundus messing with your head this time!" He dodged his brother's blade and sidestepped.

Vergil stopped his attacks seeing Dante's future self in his mind staring at him in disappointment, Vergil hissed and tried to force the figure from his mind, but he would not leave.

Dante froze looking at his brother in his distraught way. "Vergil..." He didn't know what to do. Where what the older him when he was needed! Vergil was dangerous, he had to stop him before he hurt someone or himself, while the older was distracted, Dante kicked Vergil's legs from under him and with a grimace pinned his brother to the floor with Rebellion, he knew it wouldn't hurt that much.

Vergil felt himself hit the floor he saw Dante's older version watching him with a disappointed expression; he slowly transformed into his human form the images of Dante's body still in his mind.

"It is ok," the older Dante soothed, "he is ok...that is not real."

Vergil shook his head, "no...He...dead...I..."

Dante changed his mind as soon as Vergil reverted back to human form; he wrenched Rebellion free and knelt down by his brother. "Dead who's dead?" he asked worriedly, hearing the soft murmur.

Vergil heard Dante's question...he didn't realise... he closed his eyes tightly not wanting to let any more tears escape, "You."

Dante was confused, "Me or the other me?" He was afraid for the answer.

"He...he killed...you..." Vergil choked out a sob, "dead...so sorry...couldn't...dead..." the last word was barely audible.

Dante pulled his brother into a tight embrace, "I'm not dead, and I don't intend to be anytime soon," He whispered to Vergil.

Vergil stiffened in the grip, "not him..." he shook his head, "not him...he killed him..." Vergil started trembling feeling his emotions start to overwhelm him, "no...gone..." he tried to thrash out but the arms held him tightly.

Dante struggled to keep his brother still, "Vergil its me I'm not dead and no-ones killed me, snap out of it," He pushed his brother at arms length and jolted him roughly.

"I...I saw him...you died...like mom..." he jolted and the screeching started to lessen...the visions started whirling around in a blur in his mind.

"No I'm right here, look at me," He instructed his brother.

Vergil's eyes remained sealed he turned his head not wanting to see, "no," he denied if his eyes opened perhaps he would never see Dante again...

"Vergil look at me," Dante said more harshly, shaking Vergil rough.

Vergil winced at the harsh command.

"Look," Dante's older self ordered softly.

Vergil opened his eyes but kept his head low he did not see what he thought he would.

Dante smiled as he guided Vergil's head, the older's eyes looked up to meet his. "See."

Vergil didn't resist the pull as a hand gently tilted his head up forcing him to look to the face in front of him. He looked uncertainly to his brother's face, "Dante?"

"Who'd you think it was?" He grinned.

"I..." Vergil started and felt tiredness trying to take over, "sorry...I thought..." his eyes closed a few moments but he forced them open, he wouldn't let his lack of energy win, "you're...ok..."

"Yeah considering you tried to impale me again," He grinned wanly, looking at his brother's tired expression.

Vergil gave a weak, rueful smile, his hand shakily moved to his chest, "you got me back...sorry..."

"No I should be sorry about that, but you were kind of out of it, you'd rather be pinned than kill me right? Well at least I get one impalement point," He smiled and laughed.

Vergil chuckled lightly and his head lolled back, "true," he murmured, forcing his head forward again his eyes snapping open.

"You got Alastor back too that's a plus. Does it know where it was, where Yamato is?" Dante asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Vergil gripped Alastor and closed his eyes listening, "he's gone to get it," Vergil answered his eyes going out of focus; he tried to blink but his eyes felt like lead he forced them open he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

"Who?" Dante asked puzzled.

"You...the...the other...you..."

"Oh..." Dante grinned, "So you admit it's him now hmm?"

Wesley like the other looked on in shock such a strange conversation. "Excuse me but what are you talking about?"

Vergil swayed slightly his fight with unconsciousness was swiftly being lost "he...an older version of him came back from the future...he..." focus...he felt something dangerous nearby he had to keep awake, "he...he ceased to exist...not long ago...or...or so...we...thought..." his body was so close to the floor...so close...no stay awake.

Dante sensed it too, "Relax I can handle this," He looked at his brother seriously.

"Dante..." Vergil managed and fazed out momentarily he forced himself back up as he realised he was nearly on the floor...sleep was so tempting...no...He couldn't sleep...not yet... "I'm...fine..." he whispered softly.

"Yeah right, as soon as you get Yamato back, you'll be fine because we'll be gone," He glared at the other occupants in the room.

Vergil nodded slightly and looked to the strangers, "who...?" he frowned to Dante…he needed to stay awake...anything to distract him.

Dante looked again at the group, "Good point, we haven't been introduced yet," He looked at the CEO expectantly.

"Im Angel, Wes, Gunn, the pain in the ass is Spike," Angel introduced.

They all started at alarmed shouts coming from the hall out side, they turned to look and then a sword came through the door and wedged itself in Spikes gut.

"Bloody hell," Spike roared looking down to the sword in him, "how the buggerin hell that get in me?"

Vergil looked up behind lead like eyes to see Yamato float into the room, "thanks," he murmured his one eye was now unable to open.

"Great now we can leave," Dante exclaimed retrieving the elusive sword.

"That bloody well hurt you nonce," the blonde vampire growled as the blade was ripped from him.

"Don't moan, I'm sure I could have done something much more painful than just ramming this in your gut," He grinned devilishly.

Spike rolled his eyes, "whatever..."

Angel grimaced, seeing Dante's next move on Spike before the younger vampire.

Dante spun and the obnoxious vampire found the sword protruding from his chest where his heart would be.

Spike looked down in shock, "heh," he muttered, "good job that ain't wood."

"Yeah," Angel drawled, "would be such a shame to loose you Spike."

Spike snarled sarcastically and moved to punch Dante only to find the demi devil was faster than him.

Dante predicted the move before it even came and delivered his own punch, the vampire flew out the door effectively freeing himself of the sword, but hitting the wall outside. Quite hard.

"Bollocks," was the muttered reply.

"You ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah" Spike called walking off.

"Shame," Angel sighed and turned back to Dante.

"Well we're leaving, come anywhere near us again and I will keep my promise and burn this building to the ground." He poked Angel in the chest with the blade tip to make his point known, and then he turned to his brother.

Vergil nodded seeing his brother was waiting for him he shakily tried to stand but his legs would not hold his exhausted weight he reached the desk and leaned heavily on it trying to summon his practically none existent strength.

Dante walked to his brother's side. "Come on," He pulled his brothers arm around his shoulder and supported him around the waist, and encouraged him to walk and lean on him for support.

Vergil sighed soft in relief as Dante helped to support him, although he would never admit to needing his help, "I'm...fine…" he managed although both knew it was only his pride speaking.

Dante glared at the people blocking the door, "We're leaving now; you can get out of the way."

Angel nodded and the group stepped out of the way.

Vergil looked up and realised a weight was missing from around his neck his hand clutched at his chest, "my amulet," he looked to Dante.

"What?" Dante stopped and looked at his brother's worried expression.

"My amulet...gone..." he stared at his twin holding where his amulet should have been resting.

That was it Dante had had it, first they take his brother, then his brother's weapons and now the amulet their mother had given him! "Right where is that little bitch!"

Angel looked at the twins, I; he growled in his mind and stalked to where he had left her with Illyria.

"What is it this time?" Eve stared seeing an infuriated Dante stalk over to her after setting the weaker twin down, "you've got him and his weapons back."

Dante marched up to her and grabbed her by the throat and hauled her off her feet. "You have his amulet, you know the one, and you noticed I had a while back," He said aggressively.

Eve stared running out of air rather rapidly, "I...I don't...know...what...I never..." she gasped as he gripped tighter, "please...I don't...he said..."

"Who said?" Dante demanded, oblivious to the fact that the woman was choking.

Angel growled as Spike tackled Dante to the floor, forcing him to let go of Eve; Angel picked her up and gripped her throat again, "was it Lindsey?"

Eve gasped for air and nodded.

"What does he want this time?" Angel demanded and threw her down.

Dante kicked Spike off him and jumped to his feet growling.

Eve tried to speak but the vice grip on her throat had made it too painful to speak; the amulet from Dante's neck was tugged at slightly.

Dante looked down at his amulet questioningly.

It pulled again, harder this time and Rebellion was taken from his back.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered to his levitating sword.

The sword moved forward and he was pulled along by his amulet until they reached the library; the rest of the group saw the sword hover and followed, leaving Eve and the forgotten Vergil behind.

Dante growled, at least he wasn't being dragged around by his collar anymore.

A secret door opened revealing a huge selection of books; one in particular floated toward Dante and flickered to one page, revealing a familiar sword.

Dante blinked reading over what was written. "Sparda... "He looked at his amulet.

The pages flicked to reveal a picture of the two amulets joining together; the amulet yanked down again.

"I get the picture, they want the sword," he growled.

* * *

Eve finally managed to pull herself together and reached for the gadget in her pocket, she smirked moving to Vergil, who, was lying on the floor wavering in and out of consciousness; she twisted the dial and Vergil arched off the floor yelling in agony clutching his head.

* * *

Aw poor guy, really screwed with his (grin) he has it waaaaaaaaaaaaay too easy

Dante: you should see what they do to him in BIA7

(gags him) no spoiling the surprise

Vergil: (gulp)

OD: (gulp gulp)

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

(ahem)

if you want to see the twins in more pain, or maybe even get out of it, then leave a review

As has been mentioned before all flames will be used for our amusement and the roasting of marshmellows


	5. Always There

Thanks for all the reviews guys, and just for you, here is the next chapter

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**Chapter 5: Always There

* * *

**

Dante winced and dropped the book he had been holding; he grabbed his head and they all heard the agonising scream, "Vergil!" Dante stumbled to the door, but fell. Hissing in pain.

"Wot the bloody hell is up with him?" Spike frowned and heard another scream, "what the hell is THAT noise?"

Angel just shook his head wordlessly only able to stare in shock at the erratic behaviour of the red clad twin.

Dante glanced up and struggled to his knees and looked around, "you left that bitch with Vergil," He hissed angrily.

"Eve," Angel muttered and took off down the corridor; he burst into the room tackling her to the floor, the small object dropped from her hands and Vergil stilled immediately.

The pain stopped but the throbbing in his head remained and the room seemed to be spinning, he stumbled to his feet determined to get back to his brother.

_Not again,_ Vergil thought, _not again..._he knew he didn't have the strength to fight again...the pain was excruciating; he cried out as the intense pain became too much for him; he started shaking violently again he whimpered as he gave out to unconsciousness, although his body continued writhing.

Spike saw Vergil shaking and he tried to pin him down so he didn't hurt anyone...he had seen the way he had got rid off that medic earlier.

Dante stumbled into the room and fell to his knees again; he growled to himself, if the pain would just get out of his head he could get to Vergil. His senses were muddled and he couldn't see straight but something was wrong or was about to go wrong.

Spike saw Dante collapse to his knees, _not another one_, he thought with irritance, "Angel," he called seeing the older vampire snapping the small gadget in two; Spike motioned to get Vergil, Angel was stronger than him and could restrain him easier and Spike moved in front of Dante.

Dante gripped his head and he shuddered, what was wrong with him? He felt a presence in front of him and tried to get to his feet and back away.

Spike saw Dante was starting to act as Vergil had earlier; he steadied Dante as he stumbled, "take it easy mate," he murmured softly.

Dante opened his eyes and looked at the man in front of him. "What?" He cringed and fell to his knees again.

"Just calm down mate," the young vampire tried again, setting Dante down, "you'll be ok..." he looked to see Angel was pinning Vergil down.

Angel glanced at Spike to see he was trying to sort Dante out, he was the only one who could calm the older twin; he winced as a fist punched him in the head throwing him across the room.

Spike turned to see Angel get hit, "pull yourself together mate, your brother needs you," he stared seeing Vergil flashing in and out of his devil form again.

Dante perked up at the yell, "Verge…" He shuddered and stumbled to his feet again and leant against the wall, and then he tried to get his vision straight. He saw Vergil flicking between his devil form and human form something was wrong he didn't feel right.

Vergil was aware of what was going on but unlike last time he had no control over what he was doing...he was feeling too weak...he saw Angel running toward him again and knocked him to the floor; Vergil just threw him through the ceiling and Spike moved in to attack but was thrown through a wall...again.

Dante stumbled forward, suddenly hit with a wave of fatigue, "Verge...Stop!" He called seeing Vergil attacking Spike and Angel.

Illyria stalked into the room and saw the destruction the half devil had caused, she moved fast and hit Vergil hard sending him through a wall; everything was still for moments.

Dante saw the blue woman attack his brother and something inside him snapped; the next thing he knew he was in devil form and Rebellion was it the woman's stomach.

Illyria looked down at the weapon in her and backhanded Dante sending him flying across the room.

"You bloody nonce," Spike growled to Dante as he stood, "she's trying to stop him form killing everyone."

Illyria pulled the sword from her and threw it into a wall staring at Dante.

Dante changed back into his human form and slumped to the floor, gripping his head.

Spike and Angel hovered over Dante in concern, "easy mate," Spike soothed and noticed Angel had gone to check on Vergil, who was lying unconscious on the floor, "its ok you just gotta relax."

Angel knelt at Vergil's side, the twin looked terrible if something wasn't done soon...he wished not for the first time Fred was still there...she would have probably got this figured out by now; he sighed and turned hearing movement Eve had run out of the door; he wasn't in the mood to go after her, "go and get some medics in here," he instructed to Illyria.

"You would presume to give me orders," she sniffed in distain, "only this once...only because I considered Sparda an ally until he betrayed us," she turned on her heels and left.

"What sword was he on about?" Angel asked Wesley who was just gaping in the doorway.

Dante shuddered and stood again shakily using the wall as support. "What?" He asked.

"its ok mate...the lil bint used that brain screwing thing on Vergil...looks like she got you too...its ok you just gotta relax alright?" spike filled in.

"What sword?" Angel pressed, if Lindsey was looking for it, it couldn't be good.

Spike frowned in concern seeing Dante's expression, "what is it?"

Medics swarmed in the room wary this time of the unconscious being on the floor but as he made no move they picked him up onto a trolley and wheeled him off.

"Hey peaches," Spike called to Angel, "what the bloody hell is goin on?"

Angel shrugged, "no idea...its Lindsey, can't be good...what the hell is this sword?" the book floated into the room, "what the hell is with the floating objects all of a sudden?" he read the pages that flickered.

"Not good?" Spike saw his expression.

"Don't think so...the sword he is after opens the gate to the underworld." Angel said.

"Great another bloody apocalypse," he looked to the amulet around Dantes neck, "I ain't wearin that bloody thing before anyone asks."

Dante glared at him, "this is mine, and yes it opens the Underworld, but only if you know where a gate is and we've destroyed two," He shuddered getting the pain under control, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes. "Vergil?"

"He's gone back to medics," Angel explained, "he doesn't look good," he sighed, "we'll do our best," Angel promised.

Dante cringed and sat on the floor his head in his hands, trying to think through the screeching in his head.

"Come on," Angel said softly, "we'll get you checked out too."

Dante shuddered and looked up, "No I'm fine," He pulled himself to his feet and wavered then stood straight, and took a shuddering breath. "Just take me to Vergil."

Angel sighed at Dante's stubbornness and sighed; "this way."

Dante followed being as sure footed as he could, trying to keep the shuddering to a minimum. "We need to find...his amulet, on it's... own it can't...do much."

Angel shook his head and steadied Dante, "you are gonna be sorted down there too, you are not as badly affected as Vergil so it wont take long." He glanced behind, "Wes get started on finding more out about this amulet and anything else Lindsey would need to open the underworld with." Angel paused, "Spike, Illyria seems to know about this go ask her."

Spike scoffed, scowling at his grandsire, "Bugger off mate she'll probably throw met through a wall...everyone else has today."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Fine Gunn you go ask. We need to get to the bottom of this as soon as we can."

Dante glared, "I'm fine, and no need to look, I know all about the amulets and the sword, so let's just find Vergil's half, and who is this Lindsey?" He struggled to stand and leaned on the wall, breathing heavily.

"Lindsey is just a big pain in the ass really," Angel shrugged, "whenever I meet him he's up to no good," Angel glared, "you are not fine and you need to be fine if you want to help your brother and get this amulet back."

When the two entered the medical room Vergil was lying in the middle surrounded by every type of machinery and white coats busily running around the still pallid form.

Dante paled he didn't like the look of this; he was going to kill that woman next time he saw her.

Angel noted Dante's reaction, "he'll be ok..." he assured, "the best team we've got is working on him. At least get some rest until everything has been finished in here." he suggested.

Dante tried, he really did try, but that last comment got to his subconscious, his knees buckled and he passed out cold onto the floor.

Angel nodded to the medics around to get him seen to while he was unconscious...this was going to be a long night...

* * *

Dante felt himself float into the conscious world only to be assaulted by a splitting headache; he sat up with a start, not the best thing to wake up to. He looked around, this wasn't his room...no wait he was at Wolfram and Hart; he had passed out, "Vergil."

Angel jumped at the call, he moved to Dante's side, "its ok," he soothed, "you're ok."

"Damn, I don't feel it," He mumbled.

Angel gave a small smile, "you were exposed to that sonar a long while it does leave you with a migraine for a while but it will go soon enough."

"Yeah well I'd prefer a bullet it the head than this," He rubbed his temples and swung his legs off the bed. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Angel answered.

"WHAT?"

"Your body obviously wanted you to rest more than you thought."

Dante thought two days! How? He wasn't that tired, but he hadn't been sleeping of late... "What about Vergil?"

"He's still out of it," Angel sighed, "he was exposed to the sonar far more than you...his body gave out long before his active mind...the tests show that something in his mind has been jarred, which would explain those episodes he had the other day; but since he collapsed he hasn't showed any signs of...anything...the medics think that there is a possibility of permanent damage...if he wakes up..."

Dantes eyes narrowed. "He'll pull through; he's had worse happen to him."

Angel nodded slowly, "we can hope," he murmured.

Dante walked over to the bed his brother was lying on. "Come on bro wake up," He put his hand over Vergil's heart and concentrated; his hand started to glow red, he transferred his energy to his brother willing him to wake up.

Vergil could feel Dante's presence strong at his side; he felt Dante's strength flowing in him, he welcomed it openly he still felt very weak, whatever had happened had completely sapped him of all strength; he started feeling consciousness beckoning him...it felt so good to just lie there...

"You have to wake up," Dante's future self stated in his mind, "go back...he needs you."

Dante struggled to stay standing; just a little more he could feel Vergil stirring.

Vergil forced his eyes to open and the world above him slowly started to come into focus a splitting headache greeted him its pain hitting him with crushing intensity as well as his lack of strength making itself known. "Dante," he mumbled lightly, seeing his brother's concerned face hovering over him.

Angel stood in shock; mentally taking back his words he watched the brothers' exchange with a small smile.

Vergil noticed Dante wavered, he shook his head with a sigh, "Dante," he realised Dante had used nearly all of his strength to wake him, "its ok," he murmured, "I'm awake...save...save the rest of your strength..."

Dante fell to his knees and smiled, he felt so tired. "Yeah I'll do that."

Vergil sighed shaking his head, he forced his body to join Dante on the floor, "I'll be..." he hissed as pain flared through his mind he was left disorientated for several minutes but came back round, "I'm ok...idiot," he muttered under his breath as he held Dante steady, "you shouldn't have done that..."

Dante chuckled, "like you could stop me."

Vergil smiled softly shaking his head, "you look awful, rest some more."

"Not a bad id..." He collapsed before he could finish his sentence.

Vergil shook his head catching his brother before he hit the floor; shakily he stood with his brother in his arms and placed him on the bed just before he dropped him, he leaned heavily on the side and looked to Angel who was in the doorway, "who are you?"

"I'm Angel," was the blunt reply.

"Angel," Vergil repeated, "you care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" he hissed as pain shot through his head, "what have you done to me?" he demanded pulling himself together, he had been out far too long and he wanted answers, his hand flew to his neck, "where is my amulet, that bitch stole it...where is she?" he demanded, "she did this," he growled as his memory started coming together. "Tell me where she is NOW," he yelled and had a vice like grip on Angel's throat he rammed the other into a wall, "give me that amulet back now," he froze, "my weapons..." he threw Angel through a wall and stalked over to him, "where are they?"

Angel stood shocked staring at Vergil, he was not as loud as Dante when he was angry but he seemed far more violent, "just calm down and I'll explain."

"Calm down," Vergil exclaimed, "I'll calm down when I know what the hell is going on here."

Angel sighed and launched into a full account of what had happened when Dante had burst into his office to that moment.

Vergil glowered at him listening intently to what had been going on and when he finished he looked to Dante, "I will find this Lindsey and kill him, no one messes with my family and lives," he stared at Angel, "I will leave him here...if anything happens to him you will wish you had died naturally _vampire_," he spat the world as an insult.

Angel growled, "you aren't going anywhere, you are still weak...Lindsey...there is something about him he always has some power trick up his sleeve _don't_ go after him alone."

"I am _NOT_ weak," Vergil hissed although he felt it as he started to walk when it felt like he was being tugged back to his brother's side, "what the hell do you want now?" he growled to the air he winced feeling like he had been slapped, "I don't need his or your help. He has my amulet he already has half of the gate open..." the amulet was pulled from Dante's neck. "What?" he growled as the amulet hung in the air in front of him, "that is _HIS_ not mine," he started walking off but his arm was tugged again, "that is it if you don't get out of here now I'm getting an exorcist," the amulet fell to the floor, "finally."

Angel stared bewildered at the man who whirled his glare to him, "my weapons," Vergil hissed.

"This way," Angel sighed leading Vergil to his office, he opened a panel where the weapons had been hidden Vergil moved to get them but the two swords floated in the air.

"Very mature," he growled, and he stared in surprise as he was impaled with Alastor, "Fine," Vergil sighed in surrender pulling his sword from him, "I won't go just yet, happy now?" in response Yamato was handed to him hilt first, he glowered snatching his glove from thin air and placed it on his hand. He sighed and started walking back to Dante when he felt his head almost split in two again, he hissed and gripped his head tightly and shook it off moments later, "that better stop soon," he muttered under his breath and stood over Dante, watching the younger sleep. He sighed seeing the amulet on the bed he picked it up and carefully tried to replace it around Dante's neck without waking him.

Dante sighed in his sleep he felt Vergil's presence near by and he opened his eyes and looked up at his brother.

Vergil smiled down to his twin, "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he murmured softly. "How do you feel?" he asked with concern his hand absently raking through Dante's silver tresses, "Dante?" he nudged slightly as the younger stayed silent, his eyes closed, Vergil was unsure if his twin had fallen back to sleep.

Dantes eyes snapped open, "Your amulet..." He tried to sit up.

Vergil held the younger's shoulders, "Shh," he soothed, "its ok, we'll get it when you're feeling stronger..._SOMEONE_ isn't letting me go off alone," he glared to the air, "besides as long as they haven't got yours nothing can be done."

Dante sighed and nodded, he was right they had time, and the amulets still weren't enough to open a gate, blood would probably be needed.

Vergil pulled up a chair and sat by Dante, "we can wait until you're feeling better to go after it. I don't mind..." he trailed off.

Dante looked at his brother he had more patience than he did, but as tired as Dante was, finding the amulet was more important. "I'm fine, let's go."

Vergil gave his brother a stern glare, "You are not fine, you look like hell," he sighed realising he probably looked as bad, if not worse, "it can wait, they haven't got all they need yet."

"Thanks..." He looked around and his eyes settled on Angel, "Where are my weapons?"

"In my office," Angel answered, "but Vergil is right..." he trailed off at Dante's look.

Dante got off the bed and looked at his brother's disapproving expression, "What? This is important."

"What's important is that you don't go and collapse in the middle of a battle from tiredness and get killed," Vergil said sternly, "Dante," he sighed, "don't be a stubborn brat for once in your life."

"Only if you stop being so stuck up," Dante shot back.

"I am _NOT_ stuck up," Vergil defended.

"Yeah sure you aren't," Dante smirked.

Vergil just shook his head, "I am not. You're just a childish little brat."

Angel stood in the doorway, smirking at the brotherly banter.

"No, I just know how to have a good time, unlike you," Dante crossed his arms.

Vergil glowered at the younger, "well obviously our idea of a good time differs then don't they." Vergil snorted, "Mine just happen to be much better."

As Dante went to protest, they were both smacked up side the head rather hard, "What was that for!" Dante asked rubbing the back of his head.

Vergil just glowered at the space between the two.

Dante shook his head and flexed his hands; he looked at Angel again, "Ok I really want my weapons now."

"Come on," Angel led them back to his office and reopened the panel, standing aside to let Dante take his weapons back.

After checking over his guns and taking a few practices swipes with Rebellion, he looked at his brother, "I'm ready, let's go."

Vergil nodded and headed to the door.

"Do you even know where to start looking?" Angel called back to them.

"No but I get the feeling he does," He motioned to the air beside him.

Said air yanked at the amulet and started pulling Dante away.

"At least it's not your collar, right?" Vergil smirked.

Dante only gave his brother the finger as he was dragged forward.

"Very mature Dante," Vergil called and followed the younger away.

"Yeah you try getting hauled around it gets pretty tiresome."

Vergil was about to reply when the intense pain shot through his head, making him stumble back slightly; he shook off the disorientation as quick as he could, but the pain remained in his mind as a dull throb; Vergil looked around to see Dante had gone off ahead slightly, he picked up his pace to keep up with the younger.

Dante folded his arms and continued to be lead by his amulet.

"How much further?" Vergil muttered under his breath now only a step or two behind his twin; the twins stopped reaching a door and Dante's hand was put on the handle, the two were practically shoved inside and they looked in the apartment style room, several archaic symbols decorating the walls to stop detection from anything; their eyes settled on a figure who was standing in front of them, "Lindsey," Vergil growled.

"Took you long enough to find me, honestly i thought Angel would have caught me by now," he grinned cockily.

"Hi Vergil," Eve smirked and stood at Lindsey's side one arm wrapped around him.

Vergil was about to launch for her when he was being held back he growled to the air in front of him.

Dante glance at his brother, this required a cool head, "So your the son of a bitch who wants to open the underworld." He shook his head, "you know it's not that nice down there, sure as hell ain't no vacation spot," He smiled.

"And who said it was for me hmm?" he smirked "Me? I just love the feeling of power, don't you Verge?" He smirked at Vergil's glare the enraged twin started glowing. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the feeling of holding your daddy's little sword."

"How do you know…?" Vergil frowned.

"There are spies in the underworld that work for Wolfram and Hart...not everything died down there," he turned to Eve and smirked fingering the amulet around her neck, "It suits her, don't you think?"

Vergil stood staring immobilised by rage how dare that bitch.

Dante felt just the same as Vergil, "You're only human what makes you think you can do this," He growled.

"You shouldn't underestimate humans," he smirked, "we can do this," he pulled out a small familiar box and turned the dial making the two reel in agony.

Vergil tried to fight through the pain he launched for Eve and grabbed the amulet only to have the hand held piece shoved right at his head; he began to writhe in pain letting her go…

"Just let go," he heard Older Dante say softly.

Vergil found he was barely able to hear the words.

"Let go Verge...trust me."

Vergil nodded and surrendered himself to unconsciousness, but he could still feel his body moving.

Vergil's body seemed to slow a minute but moved again quickly as if nothing was happening he yanked the box from Lindsey, who stared in surprise, why the hell had it stopped working? The object was snapped in two with one crush and it was tossed to the side carelessly. He punched Lindsey several times sending him flying through two different rooms; he then turned his attention to Eve.

Dante gasped as the pain stopped and looked up at his brother as he advanced towards Eve, no, not his brother, something was wrong, It was him, the other him, in Vergil's body...

the woman looked terrified as she held a sword up, Vergil sneered and hit it away, as if it was nothing, he yanked the amulet from around her neck and placed it around his own; he held her tightly by the throat, his gloved hand flicked and a dagger appeared in it, he stabbed her in the gut, the whole blade, including the hilt, and his hand, went through her, and he let her fall and she clutched the deep wound, knowing that she would not survive much longer.

Vergil stalked from the room to find Lindsey, but the man had gone, he turned his attention back to Dante, who was watching him worriedly, "are you ok?" he asked kneeling at his side.

Dante looked at Eve as she lay there bleeding, and then back at his brother, himself...? "You wouldn't let me kill her before…" He trailed off, "Is Vergil?"

"He'll be ok," the older sighed watching the younger sadly, "I thought it wouldn't have to come to murder..." he trailed off.

Dante sighed feeling more tired that he ever had in his life and he was still in so much pain. Dante shook his head. "Some people... deserve... death."

"Really? She was innocent...she was just created for evil just like..." he closed his eyes briefly.

Dante understood. "What...happened to you?"

Vergil looked to him, "are we talking generally here...?" he said in a light tone which was betrayed by his sad countenance, he gave a sad smile, "if there is anything you want to know just ask straight...this is probably the last time we'll get to talk… I don't think he'll let me possess him again..."

Dante tried to think how not to put this bluntly, his brain failed him. "What happened with your Vergil, what happened after you disappeared, what...ahh," He griped his head.

Vergil looked at Dante with concern and gently moved the hand from his head, and spoke slowly, hi sentences broken, "me and Verge...we were never close...not since mom died...he went off...remember that tower? he was there, he tried to open the gate to the Underworld and succeeded...he was working with Arkham who betrayed him...we fought...three times...the last...I...I beat him but he...he wanted to stay in the underworld...he was too far gone in his search for power...he couldn't have been helped..." he sighed, "I tried i really did but i had to go...I didn't want to be trapped in the demon world...even if it meant leaving him behind...I thought he was dead...I was certain of it..." he sighed, "twenty years later Trish, you remember her? She looked like mom...she took me to Mallet...I had to stop Mundus from coming to this world. I fought a devil knight...he was a strong warrior, I fought him twice...the third time...the third time he revealed that it...it was Vergil...I didn't know whether to believe it...or if he was just another clone...I...I killed him...he left his amulet...I-I-I-I killed him...I took his part of the amulet and with that sword...combined...it made father's sword...after I defeated Mundus...I started having these dreams...Vergil blamed me for his death...it was my fault...I killed him...after so long the dreams...they got too much...I had to change it...I knew i couldn't have lasted much longer without killing myself for it…I killed him..." he finished in a mere whisper.

Dante paused a moment taking in what he had just heard. Then he wrapped his arms around his older self, the only comfort he could give.

Vergil leaned into the comforting embrace, emotions threatening to overwhelm him, "I killed him," he murmured into the younger's shoulder and started trembling slightly.

"Don't, Vergil wouldn't blame you...you changed it for us and I'll never be able to thank you enough for getting my brother back..."

Vergil's eyes closed tightly a tear slipped down the side of his cheek as he continued to hold the younger, "you...you don't need to thank me for anything...I had to do it...I had to try...I couldn't let him..." he trailed off again.

"You did more for us than you know, and it worked, we even have our own business, you helped so much you did change it and nothing can change that now," he whispered his eyes closing.

Vergil's head shook, "I don't...it might not have been enough...at first I thought...I thought it was Mundus getting to him...but he seems to get manipulated easily...how many times has he tried to kill you from some evil's influence? I wish I could be sure...it might not be enough...the end might be the same...I might still..." his breathing hitched slightly his hand shakily brushed away his tears.

"Then I promise you that I will protect him and never let it come to the same end, I promise, I promise..."

Vergil's hand cupped his cheek and forced Dante to look at him, "I know you will but sometimes it isn't enough...sometimes things will get out of your control...you might not be able to protect him forever...sometimes a promise isn't enough...you still might have to..."

Dante shook his head, "I won't, I'll remember and it'll never come to that," He shuddered trying to hold on to his consciousness.

Dante could see his younger self was tiring swiftly and he was starting to loose his control of Vergil's body, "I know you won't and I'll always be around to help you...even if you don't notice...I'm always there for you if you ever need my help...you only have to call," he sighed "just let go...I'll make sure you are safe...let go..."

Dante looked at his older self he could see him, even though he was in Vergil's body, he smiled and let his eyes close and he let go.

Older Dante returned the smile sadly and carried the younger back to the medical centre and laid Dante down carefully, "I'll never leave you," he murmured, taking one last look before lying down on the bed next to him and letting himself slip from Vergil's body.

Angel sighed watching the twins, he had dealt with Lindsey and saw the long exchange between them and then he had followed them back to the medical bay; once both were unconscious he sent for the medics again.

It felt like an age until Dante finally opened his eyes, when he did he remembered the words the future him had said, "I'll never leave you." He looked over and saw Vergil asleep on the bed next to him. He sat up ignoring the headache and looked around.

Older Dante watched the younger look around for him...of course he couldn't be seen, he hadn't figured out how to do that; he just smiled softly and ruffled the younger's hair, letting him know he was there, he tugged on the amulet lightly, "always," he said unsure whether the younger had been able to hear him...there were some things he had to master, eventually they would see him again, he would make sure of it.

Dante smiled and shook his head then looked back at Vergil's prone form. He would keep his promise even if it cost him his life, he promised himself then and there he would never break his word. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes; he would sleep some more after all they were safe, they were watched over.

* * *

aww the fluff, what sappy moods we must have been in doing that

(sigh) ah well

I think this is my fave chapter because it is so sweet

OD: no because you wrote most of it

(shrug) either way I love it

OD: (rolls eyes then pouts) how come you never said it was actually me in Verge? it seemed like Verge was always in control when he actually wasn't. it was me.

simple. i prefer vergil to you and the other you, besides it was still his body

V: (grins smugly)

OD & D: (pout and start sulking)

heh, anyway, thats it for now unless you want to see those two sulking...


	6. Bugs and Birds

I've finally been bothered to edit the next chapter, it takes so long (sigh) ah well

I'm doubling up some chapters because some are very short while others are really long so the fic may appear shorter than it really is

Thanks for the continuing support for this series, since the hits were reset last (don't know when it was) we have had 4630 hits for the BIA main series (prequel to BIA4) and 5000+ hits for all of the BIA fics and the specials (faints)

(yes I am that bored and sad as to count up the amount of hits we have) (shrug) gotta have something to do

As soon as my laptop is fixed there is gonna be (by now very belated) birthday fic for BIA's first year (which was May 6th, the day my laptop died as well)

Anyway, enough of me rambling, here's the next chapter

Enjoy

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood And Brotherhood**

**Chapter 6: Bugs and Birds**

Vergil felt consciousness tugging at him, he could faintly hear something close by, his eyes slowly opened and took a few moments to focus before he realised he was in a sterile looking room; his head had felt like it was in a vice as he tried to move his memory was hazy at best...Lindsey...he had gone for him…what had happened? He looked to his right to see Dante was lying beside him, he was unsure if the younger was awake yet.

Dante had awoken a while ago but didn't feel like getting up, his head still throbbed and he could see no point in moving, if he did get up he would just end up talking to annoying people and in his current mood he would probably cause GBH; he would wait for Vergil to wake up then they could leave.

"Dante?" Vergil spoke softly seeing his brother stir, "you awake?"

Dante smiled but didn't move, "Yep."

Vergil rolled his eyes with a smile, typically lazy, he sighed, "you want to get going?"

Spike entered the room, "Mornin' all, just checking on ya. The poof is in a meeting otherwise he'd have been here."

Dante sighed, and propped himself up on his elbows "Must you be so loud!"

Spike just smirked annoyingly, "not really, why? GOT A HEADACHE?" he yelled loud.

Vergil growled and punched the vampire toward his brother.

Dante jumped off the bed and intercepted to vampire by kicking him across the room and into the wall. "Hmm, he didn't go through the wall that time," Dante smiled at his brother.

Vergil smirked; "I'm sure we can change that." he was by the vampire in a blur and shoved him roughly toward Dante again.

"You know you really shouldn't get to me when I've got a headache, its seriously bad for you health," Dante smiled darkly at the startled vampire.

Spike stared, he was trapped between the twins, he tried to dodge to one side but a firm grip caught him.

"Nu uh you really need to learn some manners," Dante stated mater-of-factly.

Vergil hurled the vampire over a bed and dented a wall, "Still didn't go through." he muttered not very disappointed, it meant more fun for him and Dante as he threw him back to the younger.

"I got plenty of manners," Spike preened, "I just don't like to use them. Especially...when I'm being thrown...around."

"You know I've never really liked vampires, their just to damn snappy," He looked to his brother, "Yeah well like I said before don't mess with me."

"Typical," Spike muttered, "come in and see how you are and I get thrown about...well I ain't gonna let you beat me without a fight." he lunged for Vergil who dodged easily and punched him, sending him staggering toward Dante.

"Hell you think we like the hospitality around here? Its you guys who messed everything up in the first place," Dante side stepped and stuck out his foot causing Spike to land on his face.

Vergil was about to kick him up but reeled in pain, how much longer was this going to go on for? He winced as he stumbled trying to keep his balance, he straightened himself moments later and kicked the vampire into the air and slammed him through the bed.

Dante watched Vergil with a worried expression, why did he keep doing that, Dante's head throbbed but the pain never intensified.

Vergil saw Dante's expression, "I'm fine," he assured and pummelled Spike a little more and sent him back toward Dante trying to shake off the pain.

Dante ignored the vampire that was sent his way and gave his brother the 'you and I both know that's not true' look.

Vergil forced his hand away from his head and stared at his brother straight, "I'm fine," he insisted sternly and winced as the pain sparked in the back of his head again, "It will pass." he murmured.

Dante continued to look at his brother. "This is all there fault!" He kicked Spike for emphasis. "I don't care if they're a law firm I'm suing them, and if that doesn't work then I'll just torch the building like I promised."

Vergil shook his head and managed a small smile, "No, its ok...no need to be so drastic," he winced pushing the pain from his mind, "the ones responsible for this are dead, there is no need to stir anymore trouble, we have enough enemies as it is. Without a law firm on our case."

Dante huffed, yes the people responsible were dead, and he played no part in it, well the other him did, but he just wanted to do some thing this whole thing seemed unresolved in some way.

"Don' start sulking," Vergil warned seeing Dante's expression and thought a moment seeing a sword lodged in the wall he frowned and held it.

"I'm not sulking Im jus ...grrr, this headache isn't helping any," He grumbled rubbing his forehead.

Vergil stared at him, _try feeling like your heads being compressed and ripped open at the same time_, he thought but didn't say anything knowing it would make Dante fuss even more, he just continued to hold the sword...it seemed so familiar...

Dante looked at his brother and then at the sword in his hands, "Force Edge," He muttered walking up to his brother.

Vergil nodded slowly, this had been their father's sword, he frowned slightly, only one of them would be able to have it he realised, a small smile crossed his face, "You have it." he offered the hilt of the blade to Dante.

Dante blinked at Vergil's gesture. "No you have it, the other me had it last time," He smiled, "your the one with he sword fetish, I'll just stick with my guns," He pushed the offered hilt back to his brother.

Vergil smiled softly, "Are you sure?" he asked, he didn't want Dante to feel like he couldn't take it if he wanted it.

"Positive," He nodded, first step of his promise sorted, Vergil had the weapon that could protect him, but then, "how did it get here, I thought it was in the underworld?"

Vergil frowned, yes it had been in the Underworld...it should still be there...but it was here...he grimaced thinking too much was fuelling his migraine and that was not a good thing.

Dante glanced around the room and his eyes fell on Spike; was he unconscious? Oh well. He looked again feeling for that familiar presence without aggravating his head too much.

Older Dante saw the younger was looking around the room; he lightly tugged on the amulet to let the younger know he was there.

Dante smiled, "you got any idea how the sword just managed to get here and in this room where we are, this ain't an armoury."

Vergil protested as the weapon was pried from his hands and took a few swipes at air.

Spike groaned coming around to see a sword floating in mid air; he winced as it impaled him.

Dante laughed, "Was that a 'you got it' or 'they got it'?" He pointed at Spike.

The sword wrenched out of Spike and pointed at Dante and moved back as if to impale him.

Dante blinked, not wanting to be impaled again, "what?" He asked confused, he looked to his brother for a clue.

Vergil shrugged confused and looked at the floating sword as it moved back between them.

Older Dante rolled his eyes and tried poking the younger to get his message across; he really was dumb when he was younger.

"You want...me to take the sword?" Dante blinked this would be so much easier if the other him could just talk.

Older Dante cuffed him up the side of the head and handed the sword back to Vergil, pleased that Dante had let Vergil have it, there was something in his mind that told him Vergil would need it in time.

Dante sighed, "Really we have to find a better way of communication, poking me with swords is not the way."

"Get a phone," Vergil muttered under his breath snatching the sword from thin air.

"Good idea we need a new one," Dante grinned.

Vergil rolled his eyes and had a feeling he knew what Dante was thinking, "NO." he said instantly.

"What?" Dante protested innocently.

"We are _NOT_ taking a phone from here."

"Why not? As I see it they owe us, anyway you're the one who trashed ours," Dante pointed out smugly.

"He was pissing me off. If that's how he's gonna get in touch with us, I'm defiantly doing an exorcism."

"Well I could always knock you out, that worked last time," Dante smirked at his brother's expression.

Vergil glowered at him darkly, "you do and you will _NEVER_ be able to extract the sword because it will be shoved so far up your ass."

Dante just laughed at his brother's threat. "It was worth a try."

Vergil just huffed at the younger and scowled.

Older Dante though it wasn't a bad idea actually but maybe. He took Force Edge and levitated it above Dante's head hilt first. Dante looked up and jumped back. "No way, I'm staying conscious thank you," He yelled catching on to his older self's idea.

Vergil smirked liking that idea, Dante deserved to be knocked out for once...it was always him...why was it always him? He had noticed that whatever evil that had come across they had tried manipulating _HIS_ mind...why not Dante? Why was he so susceptible to it? Why was he too damn weak to resist it whenever it happened? He growled as he started getting angry with himself for his weaknesses.

"Verge?" Dante asked concerned forgetting the sword hanging above him for the moment.

"It's nothing," Vergil snapped glaring at Dante.

Dante glared back he hated it when Vergil got a defensive.

"What?" Vergil snapped at the younger's glare.

Dante simply sighed and shook his head. "I think we should just go home."

Vergil narrowed his eyes taking the floating sword, "yeah, let's get out of here, the sooner the better." Vergil stalked toward the door, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" Dante nodded. "I take it our weapons are back it that guys office," Dante said an edge to his voice, all humour gone, why was Vergil being like this, why wouldn't he let him help?

Vergil nodded ignoring his twin's behaviour and the two headed for the office, it was Vergil's turn to break down the door.

"Come in," Angel smiled sarcastically, "It's open."

"Weapons, now, we're leaving." Vergil demanded sharply.

Dante let Vergil handle this, while he stood back and brooded.

Angel nodded and opened the panel Vergil took his swords first and then threw Dante's stuff over to him.

"If you even think of coming anywhere near us again, I will make sure you suffer." Vergil glowered dangerously and turned on his heel. "Let's go."

Dante took his weapons respectfully and nodded to Angel before turning to leave.

Vergil growled as he stalked through the building, he couldn't get out of there fast enough; he did not stop to check if Dante had followed until he was almost home.

* * *

Dante had followed his brother as they left the building ignoring all the people that gave him wary glances. Vergil walked on ahead and Dante watched him, he shook his head and with one final glance at his brother he walked down another street, vaguely wondering if Verge would notice he was gone. He had no destination in mind only that he needed to think, he had made a promise and he intended to keep it, but how could he; Vergil was quite capable of defending himself, maybe even better than Dante himself could. But there was still the fact that the evil always got to him, why him? Dante never saw Vergil as susceptible to anything, all the time they were growing up Dante had seen Vergil as the stronger, not that he'd ever admit it out loud mind, but still, how could he help Vergil without really knowing him? They were brothers sure, twins no less but the more he looked at it the more he realised that he knew his brothers mind so little, it didn't help that Vergil always kept such a tight lid on his emotions. 

Dante sighed as he rounded another corner into a small park he had never noticed before, it was quite unkempt but still nice, he gazed unseeing at the foliage, he felt the approaching evil before he saw it, the sun was setting and what ever it was, was creeping up on him quite unsuccessfully, he waited unmoving for the underworld flunky to show itself. There was a blast of hot air from behind him, blowing his hair into his face. He smiled and turned.

He raised an eyebrow at the larger than expected monster before him. A 10 foot long spider with glowing orange eyes and lava encrusted body to boot stood before him.

It spoke in a voice that grated in Dante's head, a voice Dante could easily get annoyed of hearing. "You are the son of the Legendary Sparda? A pathetic mortal like you! I will crush you like an insect!"

Dante blinked and flashed a smile. "Wow you sure as hell are a big bug; I can hardly squash you with the evening mail. Maybe that's a good thing I need to let off some steam, squashing you could be fun."

The lava spider laughed at his bravado, and looked him in the eye. "Your death will be slow I will enjoy crushing you into the ground."

Dante sneered in the creatures face. "And I'll enjoy pulling off each of you legs, spidy." The spider roared and jumped above Dante who rolled out of the way as the spider came crashing back down.

Dante pulled Rebellion from his back and readied in his fighting stance. He beckoned to the creepy crawly with a hand "Come on wimp."

The spider roared in rage and charged the half devil, who merely vaulted over the attack and took a slash at the monsters back.

The spider spun with un-natural speed for a creature its side, it raised its abdomen and unfurled its scorpionesque tail, and poised to strike.

Dante grinned he was wanting a challenge. Dante jumped to the side as the tail descended slamming into the place he once stood, he smiled and didn't move in time as the tail swung around and hit him in the stomach, he flew backwards and hit a brick wall that decided to fall on top of him, Dante growled and sprung free of the debris, shaking dust from his coat.

"Right! No more playing, you're going down!" He pointed his sword at the spider that merely hissed at him.

Dante jumped just as a stream of lava was shot at him from the beast's mouth. In mid air he substituted Rebellion for Ebony and Ivory he fired at the spiders back the power of the recoil keeping him in the air just long enough for him to outlast the lava flow. He fell to the floor and continued to shoot the spider in the face walking towards it with calm determination, the next move he didn't anticipate, the spider reared its head and then buried it in the ground, Dante reacted when he felt the heat beneath his boots, he rolled to the side as a pillar of lava shot up out of the ground, as soon as he was on his feet he had to jump again and again the pillars following him each time he hit the floor.

The spider finally stopped its assault from below having put some distance between the two of them, Dante wasted no time in using his in human speed to close the distance firing as he did so, getting the arachnid confused enough so it didn't see the blade coming as Dante holstered his guns in favour of Rebellion and sliced clean thought the spiders front to legs. It reared up in agony as its limbs crumbled into ash. Dante wasted no time in watching the hell spawn writhe; he jumped and cut the offensive tail from the monsters back, its screeching cries getting louder in its rage and pain. Dante skidded to a halt behind the spider and with a roar of his own jumped up Rebellion poised, as he descended upon the arachnids back jamming his sword deep into the spiders back with such force that the creatures remaining legs gave out and it fell in defeat, its gave out one last defying screech, as its body began to crumble as its ashes drift away on the wind.

"No!" It protested its voice wavering. "How could I...be ...defeated by..." Its eyes fixed on Dantes scowling face as he wrenched his sword free earning another screech. "Sparda...No...they said I couldn't lose!" It shuddered and it finally shuddered and crumbled to nothing. Dante kicked at the ashes with distain.

"You messed with the wrong guy," He sheathed his sword and looked to the now dark horizon, and in the distance he could see flashes of red light, lightning columns falling from the sky, but no clouds in sight. It took Dante a moment to get his bearings but when he did he realised where the otherworldly lighting was coming from.

"Vergil," He muttered before taking off at a sprint back to Brothers in Arms.

* * *

Vergil had reached the door to their home and opened it, sighing when he realised Dante had not followed, _typical,_ he thought, leave it to Dante to go off sulking when there are powerful enemies after us, Vergil shook his head and went back out of the door and stopped seeing large bright flashes of red lightening fill the sky; he frowned a moment, there was nothing to say where it was coming from. He shielded his eyes a moment as a dazzling bright flash filled the night sky and a giant bird formed from it. 

Vergil rolled to the left quick as a red ball of energy was hurled in his direction; Force Edge was in his hand, its demonic energy thrummed, ready for battle. He had to roll again as a long horizontal line of lightening the filled the street and moved toward him, he sighed and realised he would have to take to the air. He really hated flying.

He transformed to his devil state and took to the air and came level to the…birds lines of sight… it was then he realised that this creature was made out of several birds. Its four beaks gaped open and a bright light appeared before shooting out at him; Vergil flew higher and the attacking lines of lightening followed him. He growled under his breath and landed on its back and started to hack through the thick bone covered feathers, but the demon bucked and flapped its wings furiously to shake him off.

Vergil did not expect the bird to start flying upside down, he tried to jam his sword into the things body but barely dented it and he had to let go rolling so he did not collide with the floor, as the thing hoped for. He rolled to his feet again and held Force Edge in one hand and Yamato in the other and surged forward as the creature landed and started striking at its vulnerable core underneath its chest. He dodged against another series of lightening bolts attacked him, before taking to the air again.

Vergil growled under his breath and used his demonic speed to attack it again, this time centring his attacks on the power core, but with the constant beat of the birds wings and the lines of red lightening that were aimed at him constantly, it was an increasingly difficult task. He went to charge forward but reeled back a moment as a duller spasm of pain passed through his head, leaving a splitting fire in its wake. This distraction was enough for his opponent who attacked with its talons and caught him in an iron grip.

Vergil was forced back into his human form as the sharp talons dug into him and slowly started crushing his body; he managed to get one arm free, thankful to realise it was the hand which bore the glove that he had acquired from the devil knight not long ago, he summoned a long black barbed blade to his hand and sliced through the bony leg and was showered with dark demonic blood and he crashed to the floor before he could escape the talons which still surrounded him. He managed to loosen their death grip enough to pull himself from it, his weapons with him, just as a blast of energy destroyed its foot.

The elder twin changed to his devil form again and launched to the air once more, now filled with more determination as he used all of his speed to fly straight passed the attacks, he brought his sword out at the last moment and flew up a little so he could drag the blade through the wing, where it joined with the rest of the demonic body. Vergil grimaced a little as the wing crashed down to the back of their home, flattening part of the kitchen and the wall which led to the alley behind the building. He sighed and watched as the demon crashed to the floor, Vergil gave a small relieved sigh as the fallen creature missed the front of their home; his relief was short lived though, as the creature stumbled to try and get to its feet…foot, using its wing for balance, which went straight through the front door.

Vergil was giving it no more chances to attack, or demolish their home as he flew down and attacked the power core with everything he had; once it had stopped moving, he severed its head, for good measure and was rewarded with another shower of black blood. Vergil sighed as he changed back to his human form then turned hearing movement behind him.

Dante skidded around the last corner, and Brothers in Arms came into view, as well as Vergil and a large dead bird. Dante stumbled to a stop and looked at his brother's bedraggled appearance and then at the bird corpse, then to the broken down entrance to their home, "Er..."

Vergil sighed seeing Dante staring between him and the bird, "took you long enough," he snapped.

Dante blinked, "Not as if i didn't have my own hold up, I had a spider to squash," He shrugged and looked back at the bird corpse.

Vergil frowned looking at the dead creature, "what?" Vergil paused, "a spider?"

Dante nodded and put on a contemplating expression "Some how I don't think us both getting attacked by underworld scum, just after we left Wolfram and Hart is a coincidence," He looked at his brother.

Vergil shook his head, "Its not, those bastards want us dead, I say we beat them to it," he started heading back in the direction they had came from.

"Wait," Dante stopped his brother.

Vergil turned and frowned slightly, "What is it this time?" he snapped harsher than he intended.

Dante looked at his brother for a long time with a strange expression on his face. "We can't just burst in there, it won't work, they're sending high level demons after us, but why? I can think of lots of reasons but...we can't act too rash." Dante paused and thought for a moment, "Now I'm starting to sound like you," He smiled but it lacked his usual enthusiasm.

Vergil nodded realising Dante was right, "fine," he sighed, "next move." he looked around absently trying to think, but still his mind was haranguing him with how weak he was when it came to evil, he couldn't think straight from it, or the numbing pain which made itself known again with a stronger force than before. His hand shot to his head as he tried to force it away but it was intense. Vergil forced his hand away and shook his head as it returned to a dull throb; he straightened and looked at Dante.

"Vergil!" Dante shouted to his brother, "We're not going anywhere till you're healed", it was then that he noticed that his brother was still bleeding from his battle with the bird. "Don't you dare say your fine or I will knock you out!"

Vergil glared at Dante hard, "it's nothing," he growled, "it's already passed...we've got to figure a way to stop them."

Dante stared levelly at his brother. "Fine but we do it tomorrow, when we've both got some rest." He shoved his brother in the direction of the shop and marched him inside, pushing him over the rubble.

Vergil shoved Dante away as he was roughly pushed into the shop, "I am fine, you might need rest but I don't. There is nothing wrong," he hissed trying to stop the pain from showing in his face but he must have failed as he saw Dante's look.

"You can try and hide it all you want, but I know your still in pain, you're not at your best and I won't let you fight with those bastards until you're in peak condition. Got it?" Dante glared at his brother daring him to challenge his logic.

Vergil returned the glare, it was true, to say he was not at his best was an understatement, he just wanted to get it over with, "The longer we pointlessly wait around the more time they have to get who knows what type of demons onto us," he closed his eyes tightly forcing off another wave of pain, "i don't think the pain is going to go in a hurry. It will pass on its own. Lying around waiting to get attacked isn't going to help," he glared.

Dante couldn't help but get frustrated, he needed his brother to be on form if they were to go back and bust some heads, but Verge always had to have his pride get in the way. "Look, I don't intend to lose you just because you won't admit that you need a time out, you look like crap and I can handle what ever comes through that door, so do your self a favour and rest," Dante felt strangely like their mother.

Vergil was about to protest but he felt a choking grip around his throat...he was swiftly running out of air and consciousness was leaving him.

Older Dante caught Vergil before he could hit the floor, it had to be done, his younger self was right, it was a shame the stubborn twin couldn't see that.

Dante stared in shock as Vergil passed out, only to remain suspended in mid air, Dante sighed. "Thanks," He muttered and watched as his brother was lain down on the sofa. He looked down at his sleeping brother, just hoping that his stupid pride wouldn't get him killed some day. "Those demons were sent by them weren't they?" He didn't expect an answer "So what now?" He laughed to himself, "I keep my promise and torch the building? Would that even work?" He walked over to the desk and sat in the chair and looked over to his brother. "I don't know what to do."

Older Dante watched himself sadly, wishing he was there in body, he sighed thinking of using Vergil again...no...the twin needed to rest, he sighed and went into phone mode.

The phone rung from beside Dante making him jump at the unexpected noise.

Dante's surprise turned to relief and he looked at the phone, he reached out and picked up the receiver.

"It had to be done," Older Dante said and the phone moved slightly into Vergil's direction, "I've been listening to what's been going on at Wolfram and Hart...somehow I get the impression that Angel was telling the truth, he's not fully aware of everything that's going on." he sighed, "Eve and Lindsey were working for the Senior Partners who are in charge of Wolfram and Hart...they are the real evil behind what's going on."

Dante thought for a moment, just happy to hear the familiar voice. "I see, but how do we stop them..." He trailed off looking back to his brother, thinking of the pain they caused him.

"I'm not sure," was the regretted reply, "from what i know i don't think the Senior Partners can truly be stopped," he sighed catching his younger self's thoughts, "all wounds heal in time."

"Yeah..." He looked away from his brother. "Maybe I should go and have a talk with Angel, see what I can find out, if he's not in on it then maybe he can help..." Dante stood up "Watch over him." And with that he dropped the phone and made for the doors.

Older Dante sighed, his younger self was out the door faster than he could stop him; he just sighed and watched over Vergil's unconscious form then took him upstairs to tend to him properly.

* * *

Guess who wrote the crapper Vergil-Griffon fight scene? You can tell can't ya? Heh (shrug) ah well, you should know by now that I can't write fights, but its WAY better than the original one I did (grins sheepishly) hope it wasnt too painful to read heh. 


	7. Final Goodbye

We are still around…in some sense or other

Its my fault about the lateness of this chapter, I just haven't been bothered to go through it and edit it for a while, damn lack of motivation. (sigh) anyway, its here, and worth it…I think…

* * *

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**Chapter 7: Final Goodbye**

In no time at all Dante was standing in the lobby of the one place he didn't want to visit this soon after leaving. He walked up to the desk where the blonde sat, "Ok I want to see Angel and I won't kick his door down this time," He smiled and folded his arms.

Harmony looked up at him and flashed a charming grin of her own and then dialled in on the comm, "Hey boss, that guy is here again, he says he doesn't want to kick down your door this time..."

"Send him in," Angel replied.

"Go on in." she beamed flirtatiously at him.

Dante grinned at her again and walked through the doors into Angel's office.

"Dante," Angel forced a smile, "back so soon?"

Dante looked around the room this time as he hadn't had chance before, with the aiming of the guns and wanting to leave last time. The array of weapons on the back wall was impressive, even by his standards. He finally set his gaze on Angel and replied. "I didn't intend to come back ever, but it turns out your employers had other plans, and figure you don't know anything about that either."

Angel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "the Senior Partners are always up to something." he looked out of the window, "It's getting dark, we should go somewhere safer to talk. I'll get Wes and Gunn; I don't trust that they're not listening in on us."

"Evening' Peaches," Spike sauntered in and froze, "what the bloody well is he doing back here?"

Dante grinned evilly at the blond vampire. "Why I came back for round two," He laughed at the look on Spike's face.

Spike immediately backed off moving toward Angel, "where's Vergil?"

Dantes humour vanished and he became stony faced. "Safe for now."

Angel nodded slightly, "Spike, get the others, we need to find somewhere where we can talk freely."

Spike nodded and was gone in a flash.

Dante smirked at the retreating vampire.

Angel rolled his eyes, "You know, i don't think I've ever seen him move so fast...well there was that one time in China..." he trailed off grinning, "Just before the Boxer Rebellion, he had a Slayer on his tail...and a lynch mob...he killed the Slayer not long later though." he sighed, "Most of the mob too," he added in retrospect.

Dante blinked not to sure what the vampire was going on about, what the hell was a slayer? He decided to let it slide, there were more important things to sort out.

Spike re-entered the office not long later with Wesley Gunn and Illyria in tow, "She insisted on coming." he shrugged at Angel's questioning glance.

"Lets go then," Angel sighed, "Any ideas?" he looked between the group.

"They've probably bugged everywhere we've been, they trust us as much as we trust them, especially since Lindsey and Eve "disappeared"," Spike commented.

Dante watched them, not fully sure if _he_ could trust them.

Angel looked to Dante, "Do you know anywhere we could go, seeing as you are the one that wanted to talk?"

Dante looked at the expectant group, "Brothers in Arms is a good enough place as any," He headed for the door and looked back at the other waiting for them to follow.

"Where?" Spike frowned.

Angel just sighed, "Lets just go." he led the group out and followed Dante.

They left through a back exits so they were less likely to be noticed, and Dante lead them down the streets to his and his brothers shop, staying alert, in case they were being followed. The reached the back street and the neon sign for his shop came into view, and so did the giant bird corpse.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" Spike stared at the corpse in shock.

"Griffon," Illyria filled in, "he was one of Mundus' generals. A formidable opponent in his own right." she stared, "You defeated him?" she turned to Dante, "You are a strong warrior. Perhaps you are worthy of your fathers name."

Dante smirked, "No that was Vergil's I was stuck with the lava spider."

Illyria stared at him, "Phantom...he was weak in comparison; you got an easy opponent."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He walked up to the door and stepped inside only to have Force Edge shoved in his face. "Yes it's me, no need to poke me with the sword," The weapon lowered and Dante looked around and noticed Vergil had been moved, probably to his room. He turned to his guests and waited for them all to file in.

Angel surveyed the room they were in; there was barely anything in one piece.

"What the bloody well happened here?" Spike voiced his thoughts, the younger vampire really needed to learn of tact, "looks like a war zone."

Angel rolled his eyes and continued looking around, frowning seeing a sword floating around.

Dante smirked, "We get our fair share of unwanted visitors, but they rarely want to take it outside." He shrugged and sat in the chair behind the desk and propped his feet up. He followed Angels gaze and smiled.

"The Senior Partners are up to something, as always," Angel started, "the question is why you and Vergil are the targets this time? Any ideas what you've done to piss them off?"

Dante shrugged. "We kill a lot of demons; maybe we killed one of their friends? But some how I think it's bigger than that," He looked at the hovering sword. "I was told I could trust you."

Angel nodded, "Yeah, we're on your side and as far as i know you're the same."

Dante smirked, "Never had a vampire as an ally before."

"What the hell are you anyway?" Spike asked.

Dante paused, what was he? He wasn't sure...or was he? "Me?" He smirked, "Half devil, half human," He absentmindedly grasped his amulet.

"Right," Spike nodded absently.

"Senior Partners," Angel reminded, "can anyone think what they are up to now?"

Dante thought, but Wes beat him to it. "Eve she said that you were assets."

"Assets," Angel echoed, "but why send things to kill them if they are assets?"

Dante thought, he _really_ thought, "They're seeing what we can handle, seeing how powerful we are..." He trailed off.

Angel nodded, "Makes sense," he sighed.

A small noise from the stairs made them all stop and turn.

"What's going on?" Vergil frowned seeing the familiar faces in the main office.

Dante looked at his brother, "Thought you'd sleep longer than that," Dante looked at the levitating sword again.

Vergil shook his head, "I don't appreciate getting knocked out," he glowered, "I forced myself to wake. I told you, this thing needs sorting out now. I will sleep after."

Dante scowled, "I'll have him suffocate you again, I can handle this," He said sternly.

Vergil glared dangerously at his twin, "You do and i will kill you and get rid of him." he threatened darkly.

"Try it. You can't get rid of what you can't see." Dante contested.

Vergil glared and moved with inhuman speed, Yamato at Dante's throat, "I will _not_ let myself become unconscious again..." he hissed in a low voice so only Dante could hear; he glared at the younger darkly, he would not face those nightmares longer than he had to; he had seen what was coming, and he knew it was just some evil trying to get to him, but still, he wouldn't risk his brother's life.

Dante looked into his brothers eyes, there was more to this than just pride, he was unfazed by the blade at his throat, and simply nodded to his brother with a curious look on his face.

Vergil just shook his head slightly, giving him a 'don't ask' look; he hated admitting anything was wrong especially to his little brother. Yamato was sheathed and he stood back glaring hard at the others in the room. "How do we stop them?" he demanded, he wanted this over.

Dante felt a wave of sorrow wash over him at his twin's emotions, tightly kept down by his pride; no he would talk to his brother later, first things first.

Angel shook his head, "I don't think they can really be stopped, not totally destroyed, been trying for five years." he sighed, "There is a very secret and very closed society that have a direct link to the Senior Partners, The Black Thorn," Angel told them.

"How the buggerin hell do you know this?" Spike demanded.

"I've been trying to get in..." Angel told them, "Take the Black Thorn members out and it will set evil back even further."

Vergil stared at Angel incredulously, "you are telling us that you intend on destroying what could be the most powerful evil in this plane?" he shook his head smirking, "you're either very brave or incredibly stupid, guess which I'm thinking."

Angel stared at him, "Yeah, i guess i might be, but doing this will be practically destroying the Senior partners," he looked to Dante, "you want to get rid of them, and so do we, if we work together doing this..." he trailed off.

Dante nodded in agreement then looked at his brother, his face remaining impassive.

Vergil just stared at Angel who returned the gaze with the same intensity, "We do this; the senior partners will rain their full wrath. They'll make an example of us, you too. I'm talking full-on hell, not the basic fire-and-brimstone kind."

Dante grinned slightly, "Hell's not that bad, parts of it are quite green really."

They stared at him blankly a moment.

Dante shook his head, "Never mind."

"Anyway," Vergil interrupted, and looked back at Angel.

Angel nodded, "We are going to do this anyway, but seeing as they are on to you, you might want to join in."

"I'll crash anybody's party," Dante smiled and stood up.

Vergil stared at Dante, "Not alone you won't."

Force Edge wavered in the air levitating beside the twins.

"Guess that makes three," Vergil commented.

Dante smiled at his brother and the blade, "Let's go crash the gates of hell! Not like we haven't done it before," He grinned.

Vergil watched his brother carefully, his lips twitching into what the others thought some type of brief smile. Very brief.

Angel sighed, "Circle of the Black Thorn is the most powerful group in this plane of existence. Together, they'd vaporize us, but separated, they're just demons, should be easy enough to kill."

"Sounds like fun, demons die, we win, at least until the next apocalypse," Dante pondered.

The phone rang unexpectedly, Angel frowned it was in pieces...and not plugged in.

Dante picked it up "Yeah?"

"Next apocalypse is due in January, so that gives you around 6 months break," Older Dante grinned.

Vergil glared at the phone, "what did _he_ want?"

Dante laughed out loud, a least he could get himself to laugh. "Ah he's just being me."

Vergil rolled his eyes still glaring. "No use then," he muttered under his breath.

Dante punched his brother's shoulder. "I heard that! Lighten up."

Vergil just stared impassively at Dante and retrieved his other weapons, "Where do we find them? How do they die?"

"Vail is a sorcerer," Angel told them and looked to Wesley, "You know how his magic works most, you know his place," the older vampire looked to the twins, "One of you go with him; he will need the back up."

Vergil looked at Dante, "I will if you want."

Dante shrugged not sure if he liked the idea of being separated from his brother he looked at the still floating sword unsure.

The phone snaked up to his ear, "it's your call." Older Dante said.

Dante nodded to his brother. Then looked back at Angel, "Who else?"

Angel nodded, "Senator Brucker has a campaign office in west L.A. Gunn, you already know she's pure hell spawn, and she tends to surround herself with vampires, I was thinking the invisible one could go with you."

Force Edge rose in agreement.

Angel turned to Spike who spoke before the older had a chance, "First off, I'm not wearing any amulets. No bracelets, broaches, beads, pendants, pins, or rings. Got it?" he paused, "So what am I facing?"

Angel rolled his eyes, "a legion of the Fell Brethren. I want the prophesied kid returned to his mother and the foster family dismembered," he turned to Dante, "thought you could help there."

"Save the kid, kill the demons, I can handle that." Dante nodded in agreement.

Angel nodded and looked to the blue she devil, "Illyria, Izzerial the Devil and three other members of the circle dine together almost every night."

"They are dead," she nodded.

"I'm going after Sebassis." Angel announced.

"Where we all gonna meet if we survive?" Spike asked.

"The alley just north of the Hyperion. Everyone who makes it meets there," he looked to the others, "Follow whoever you're with, If we do any damage at all, the senior partners are gonna rain hell on us. So be ready."

Vergil nodded and gripped Alastor tightly, "Got it."

Dante smirked and retrieved Ifrit and pulled on the flaming gauntlets completing his selected arsenal. He looked at his brother and the rest. "Let's rock."

Vergil just watched Dante carefully and gave a small nod; he headed to the door, leaving Dante the last in the shop. "Dante," he turned back to the younger and looked at him uncertainly.

Dante let the smile fall from his face, why did he have the feeling he would regret this, some thing bad was going to happen, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Vergil saw his twin's expression fade, he felt his own slip momentarily, he had seen what was going to happen and it was beyond bad, it is why he had woken, he had promised himself he would not let that happen to Dante...that's why he had chosen the sorcerer. He looked away momentarily and sighed before meeting Dante's own look. "Watch your back," he murmured softly.

Dante looked at his brother, why did he seem to get an underlining 'goodbye' from the way Vergil said that, as if he would never be there to watch his back again.

Vergil shook his head at Dante's questioning glance, he smiled softly and gripped Dante's shoulder lightly, "just be careful." he moved to walk outside.

"Verge!" He called to his brother.

Vergil turned back to Dante.

Dante looked at his brother for a moment then pulled out Ebony and shoved it into Vergil hand. "Take this."

Vergil looked at the weapon uncertainly, he felt uncomfortable using guns, Dante knew that, he just stared between gun and brother, "I..." he trailed off unsure what to say.

"Try it my way for once," He forced a smile. "I want it back," He said pointedly.

Vergil forced a smile mirroring Dante's and gave a small nod.

Older Dante rolled his eyes and pulled the two together by their amulets.

Vergil stared at the air in front of him.

Older Dante yanked the two amulets together effectively joining them momentarily and Force Edge was handed to Vergil.

Dante smiled and pulled his amulet from around his neck and held it out to Vergil. "Take it."

Vergil shook his head, "I can't...it's yours..."

"Something tells me you'll need it more than me, make dad's sword." He smiled and handed over the amulet.

Vergil continued to hesitate, "I..." he trailed off.

Dante just gave him a pointed look, to show he was serious.

Vergil sighed slowly taking off his amulet and joined the two pieces, they circled each other and in a flash the crimson blade of Sparda replaced Force Edge. Vergil stared at the blade in his hand, the familiar power coursed through him.

Dante smiled now Vergil had a sword that would protect him. "Let's go to work," He smirked and walked to the door and kicked them open.

Vergil returned the smile and followed Dante out into the night.

"Took you long...look at that blade..." Spike ogled the crimson sword.

"Yeah" Dante smirked, "It'd look nice in your gut."

Spike scowled at Dante a retort about to leave his mouth but Angel cut in.

"We haven't got time for bickering, children," he glared at the two, "good luck, hope to see you all in a while."

He took one last glance at the group and walked ahead into the night.

Dante sighed at the 'children' remark and glanced at his brother then back at Spike. "We do this fast and clean and I'll try not to mutilate you. Deal?"

"You try, I'll bite you," Spike threatened.

Dante laughed. "As if you'd get close enough to get a snap in."

Spike smirked, he loved a challenge; he moved in to bite Dante but was stopped by Vergil who scowled at him.

"We've got a job to do," he reminded and looked to Dante and gave a small nod, "Lead the way," he spoke to Wesley.

Dante nodded and glared at Spike. "Let's get the baby, _and then_ I'll kick the crap out of you."

Spike just glared darkly to Dante, "In front," he ordered, "don't trust you're not gonna take me head off when i ain't lookin."

Dante smiled "What makes you think it matters where I stand." He looked at the vampire.

"Just get moving," Spike shoved him in the right direction, "nonce." he muttered under his breath.

Older Dante sighed shaking his head, he hoped those two wouldn't kill each other before they killed the demons, he gently pushed Gunn in the general direction they were meant to go.

* * *

Vergil watched the red demon warily, he stood slightly behind Wesley who sat opposite, he could feel the power in the room and it disturbed him, unconsciously he gripped Sparda tighter.

"What makes you think i won't kill you where you sit?" Vail asked watching Wesley.

"Because you're smarter than the rest, and we know what we're doing," He nodded toward Vergil and summoned a fire ball into his hand discreetly.

Vergil stiffened slightly, his face impassive.

Vail chuckled, "I am smarter than the others, which is why I know you didn't bring a son of Sparda just for show." Vail suddenly sent the two flying backwards making them collide with a wall.

Vergil stood but was hit with a head tearing flash of pain which made him crumple to the floor, if he could think, he would know Vail was using magic to enhance that pain, he gasped for breath as air was leaving him.

* * *

The two walked down the corridor, long grey cloaks shrouding them, they walked and entered a nursery off the corridor.

Spike glanced around and moved to the cradle, "Hello junior, name's Spike," he glanced at Dante, "that's an idiot." Spike picked up the child carefully and turned to Dante, "We off then?"

Dante only had chance to scowl before the room filled with demons.

Spike growled throwing off the robe and held the baby close ready for a fight.

Dante followed suit. "Disguises great idea," Dante pulled out his sword. "I mean..." He suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" Spike frowned in concern kicking away an enclosing demon.

"Vergil." Dante sprung into action, moving with speed Vergil himself would be proud of, within seconds all the demons in the room lay dead, and Dante ran from the room not looking back.

Spike gaped at the bodies on the floor and followed Dante out all he had to do was follow the bodies.

* * *

Vergil winced in pain as invisible claws raked down him; he gasped for breath but even that was hurting, he felt like he was being ripped apart he tried to move but his bloody form was not letting him. Moving his eyes he could see Wesley was hanging in midair not as bloody as him but as fatally wounded as he saw a small knife being buried to the hilt in Wesley's chest. Vergil's hand weakly gripped Sparda and he tried to force himself up but he could only get to his knees; he didn't even feel strong enough to go into his devil form as he sank back against a wall and focused on breathing, closing his eyes. Hearing a thud and the door open, his eyes opened to see Wesley was on the floor and a young brown haired woman kneeling over him, his eyes closed again and when they reopened, Illyria was standing in the other woman's place.

Vail staggered to his feet and was about to attack Illyria when he heard a shot and his world tumbled into nothingness.

Vergil lowered Ebony, it had taken so much strength to use the weapon...too much...he tried to concentrate on breathing but was failing fast.

Illyria stood and moved to where Vergil was rested against a wall, "you bear mortal wounds as well," she stated.

"Make...make sure Dante...gets..." he held Ebony for her.

Illyria took the weapon and looked at it curiously, "you are not coming?"

Vergil shook his head slightly, "tell him..." he winced and with a breath his head lolled forward.

Illyria watched the body a moment and anger took over she stalked from the building and went to the meeting point with Ebony in her hand.

* * *

oooh I love a good cliffie mwahahahaha 


	8. Apocolypse

Hello everyone (grins sheepishly) we are still alive but I think my motivation to edit and prep a chapter for posting is not hence the slowness...but its here anyway

-----------------------------------------------------

**Brothers in Arms 4: Blood and Brotherhood**

**Chapter 8: Apocalypse**

Dante only stopped running when he realised he didn't know where he was going, but the feeling was so strong; what was wrong with Vergil? No. He was overreacting, he had to finish what he started he turned back to find Spike, Verge would be at the alley, he would.

--------------------------------------------------

Older Dante smirked as he wielded a stake killing the vampires who looked confused at the stakes that were killing them which was good for his advantage; he saw Gunn was holding his own but took a slash to his ribs from an axe he had used to kill the senator. Older Dante dispatched it quickly and helped Gunn finish off the last of the blood suckers.

Gunn looked at the blood coming from his torso. He looked up and around for his invisible ally. "Lets get to the meeting point," He winced.

Older Dante nodded, even though the man couldn't see and supported him as they walked away.

--------------------------------------------------

Vergil felt a strong sense of déjà vu as he looked down at his own beaten body slumped against the wall, but he shook it off and sighed, "At least i don't get anymore headaches," his upbeat facade disappeared and sadness took over him, Dante was now alone in the fight ahead. The older twin wondered if he would be able to affect things like older Dante could or would he just be...there...he sighed and started to move but felt a pull from his body, he looked to see his sword crackle slightly. The shadow of Sparda appeared and faced him.

"Father?" he whispered unbelieving.

Sparda nodded and sighed, "You are dead," he stated, "However, it is not a permanent state, you are not meant to die yet."

Vergil stared at him… "But…"

Sparda gave a small smile, "I have enough power to channel through the sword and bring you back."

Vergil smiled slightly looking at the larger figure intently, "how did you die?" he asked softly.

Sparda frowned a little and shook his head, "you will know the truth soon enough."

Vergil frowned a moment at the cryptic words and was about to inquire further but felt himself being pulled back into his body and consciousness came flooding back to him. He gripped Sparda tightly, the energies of his father's essence seemed to be stronger, more powerful as they surrounded and strengthened him.

--------------------------------------------------

Dante waited in the ally with Spike and Angel as they waited for the others to appear, he kept looking down the ally, looking for his brother, he knew he should have gone with him.

Illyria appeared, "they have fallen," she announced sadly, "he wanted you to have this back," she handed Ebony to Dante.

Dante looked at her disbelieving as the gun was handed back to him. "no..." He muttered not breaking eye contact with the demon before him.

Illyria held his gaze sadly, "I am sorry, he was a strong warrior, Vail was stronger...Wesley died as well."

Dante looked down at his gun. No it wasn't possible…Vergil he couldn't be…he just couldn't...

Older Dante rounded the corner supporting Gunn, he saw the younger's expression, this wasn't good. He left Gunn's side and moved to Dante placing a hand on the younger's shoulder lightly letting him know he was there, he looked to see Wesley wasn't there either, he closed his eyes briefly, he could deteriorate later, _his_ twin was dead, the younger at his side needed him now.

Dante barely felt the presence at his side, he just felt numb. This was not happening, he was dreaming, he had to be. His hand tightened around the gun, and he looked up and down the ally that was now swarming with demons, let death come, he was ready to fight.

"In terms of a plan?" Spike asked Angel turning from Dante seeing a horde of demons coming toward them.

"We fight," Angel replied wielding his sword.

"Bit more specific?" Spike asked warily.

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon." he turned to them, "Let's go to work."

The dragon suddenly dropped from the sky taking many of the demons under its crushing weight, a silhouetted figure landed facing the group.

Dante's emotion slipped away, as he watched the form of his father walked towards them, it couldn't be. "Father?" He muttered.

The figure smiled and held up Sparda, "what are we waiting for?" he murmured and ran ahead into the mass of demons.

Dante looked at the devil knight with Sparda, but Vergil had Sparda...

Older Dante sighed with relief seeing the figure of their father, he knew from experience it was still Vergil, shame the younger didn't, he patted Dante on the shoulder and ran ahead joining Vergil in the fight.

Spike looked, "come on ya nonce, don't want us taking all the fun do ya?" he smirked meeting the mob head on.

Illyria stared at Dante's side, "Sparda," she murmured. "No, its not him...they just look alike..." she frowned slightly.

"its Vergil," Dante smiled, and went devil and joined in the fray.

Illyria nodded slightly and followed as the last into the battle.

--------------------------------------------------

Vergil killed the last of the demons attacking him and collapsed to the floor in his human form, Sparda clattered to the ground beside him. he just lay there trying to catch his breath which seemed none existent in the sea of pain he was floating in.

Dante decapitated his last demon, he was practically buzzing, he looked around and saw Vergil fall to the floor, his devil form slipped away and he ran to his brother's side and fell to his knees, "Verge?"

Vergil felt Dante was at his side, "Dan..." he tried to murmur but found his voice was weak and hoarse, "I..." he gasped for several more breaths as he tried to move. Vergil winced as his head exploded again, but this time it was not as intense as the others, "Dante..." he whispered softly.

"It's alright, you're alright..." He looked at the battle ground, "We got em all," He smiled down at his brother.

Vergil gave a slight smile which was laced in pain, he was too tired and weak to hide it anymore, "you're...ok..." he managed, he winced trying to move to better face Dante but his weakness and pain wouldn't let him.

"Yeah, you look like crap. We can go now, its over, you can rest now." He looked intently at his brother, "then you can tell me about the, looking like dad thing."

Vergil gave a small smile and unconsciousness took him before he could reply, falling limply to the floor.

Dante looked to see how the others had coped.

Angel and Spike had killed theirs, secretly glad the other had not been dusted, Illyria joined them and the three walked toward Dante.

"Gunn?" Angel frowned looking around the alley.

"He did not last long," Illyria shook her head.

Older Dante was more than relieved seeing the twins together, he grinned ruffling his younger self's hair.

Dante smirked, and looked at his battle companions, and he nodded to them respectfully. "One more apocalypse over, heh, till the next one, s'bin a blast." He scooped his brothers limp form into his arms, and turned to leave.

"Dante," Angel stopped him.

Dante stopped with a sigh and turned back, looking levelly at Angel.

"Thanks for the help, we couldn't have survived without you, or Vergil," he have a small smile, "We'll be staying at the Hyperion hotel...you ever need anything you know where to find us."

Dante nodded. "Ditto," He smiled and walked off intent to get home and to his own bed.

--------------------------------------------------

Vergil walked down the stairs, he felt unbelievably rested and most of his wounds had healed, how long had he been out? he remembered little to nothing from his fight with the sorcerer...he shook off his thoughts and smiled seeing Dante curled up on the sofa asleep, a blanket half hanging off...he sighed and pulled the blanket around Dante and brushed some of the stray strands of his hair from the younger's eyes and just stood watching him fondly, he remembered very little of what had happened since he had been taken but he did know Dante had been there for him at every turn and he could never show the younger how much he appreciated that...not that he was one for showing much emotion, he just sighed his earlier thoughts of being so susceptible still plagued him, he hated being so vulnerable, because it meant leaving Dante vulnerable, he shook his head and turned to leave feeling suddenly hungry.

Dante opened his eyes tiredly and sighed contently, he focused on Vergil who was walking away. He sat up, "Verge?"

Vergil turned hearing his name and he looked to Dante and returned to his side and knelt on the floor facing his brother. "What?" he asked softly a slight questioning look on his face.

Dante only smiled. "When did you wake up?"

"Not long ago," Vergil returned the smile, "was woken up by another wonderful headache," he sighed.

Dante sighed, "Well at least you got plenty of rest."

Vergil gave a slight nod and an awkward silence followed, "I'm sorry..." he said softly looking away. Vergil kept looking down and he shifted slightly to move.

Dante tipped his head to look at his brother "What for?"

Vergil's eyes stayed on the carpet, "For being liable and weak."

Dante sat up straight and pulled a face. "What are you talking about, stop being a prat, your not weak, you'd kick my ass if you tried. You're not a liability, you're my brother, my family, and I promised..." He sighed "Just stop with the self pity and pull yourself together." He ended sternly.

Vergil stared at Dante, "You promised what?" he asked suspiciously.

Dante smiled. "Myself."

Vergil rolled his eyes and shook his head standing, "I'm not weak?" he stared at Dante, "If I'm not weak then why is it always me? Evil is always screwing with my head damn it, why am i weaker than you?" he swiped something off a small table in his growing anger, "If i am not weak then why is it never you?" he stood a moment then stormed upstairs.

Dante jumped up. "Vergil!" He followed his retreating brother up the stairs and then only to have a door slammed in his face. "Verge."

Vergil slammed the door; he wasn't in the mood for an argument, why had he started talking about it in the first place? The small chest of draws crashed to the floor in front of the door and he threw something out of the window, the various other shelves were next; he ignored Dante calling him and the destruction continued.

Dante sighed and rested his head against the wooden door. Why did Vergil have to be so difficult?

Vergil looked around his room to see there was nothing standing, he just stared, it was rare he let his anger take over so fully, if ever and yet it was still boiling in him; he kicked some broken objects out of the way and sank down quietly and went into a calming meditation.

Older Dante floated into the room and stared in shock at the mess, he didn't recall ever seeing Vergil so angry but then again, he had never really known his twin; he sighed and walked out again and saw his younger self standing there, he gently tried prying him from the closed door.

Dante listened as the room fell silent; he spun around and sat on the floor his back against the door. "The weak one...Yeah right." He muttered, trying to ignore the older him.

Older Dante rolled his eyes, why were they both so stubborn? he shook his head and went to the phone and made it ring.

Dante groaned but made on attempt to move from his spot. What did he want now?

Older Dante stared at it was going unanswered, he floated the broken receiver upstairs to Dante, "you really think sitting outside the door waiting for him to snap out of his temper tantrum will work? You know him and his pride...it took quite a beating the last couple of days, he'll quit sulking, you know that, just order pizza or something and wait."

Dante shook his head "I've been waiting for him to wake up for days, and this is how he acts..." He trailed off.

"Would you like to wake up and realise you're a target for evil...especially since that is what we tried to stop in the first place..." Older Dante countered, "I think he's afraid of hurting you more than anything...i killed him in my future, remember? It scares him that you might have to do the same, or that he would kill you." Older Dante sighed, "just let him come round."

Dante hung his head in defeat. "But I promised..."

"I know, and you're doing what you can," Dante sighed, "There are just some things he needs to sort through in his mind. I've been there, I know." A beat, "whatever you do don't go into that room...you'll get lost in the mess." he joked.

Dante nodded and smirked then stood up and made his way down stairs.

--------------------------------------------------

After what felt like hours Vergil finally emerged from his room, he hesitantly moved to the stairs seeing Dante was sitting around fiddling with his guns, he tried to walk down the stairs unnoticed but one creaked slightly diverting Dante's attention toward him. Vergil gave a sheepish smile and moved to stand opposite Dante, "Sorry," he sighed, looking his usual calm impassive self, "I don't know what got into me earlier," he sighed and looked away momentarily before looking at Dante for a reaction.

Dante looked at his brother went to speak then thought better of it. Instead he smiled hesitantly and went back to cleaning his guns. "S'ok to get angry... You hungry?" He changed the subject.

Vergil smiled softly and nodded, "Food sounds good, just not pizza."

Dante laughed and stood up "Yeah a change sounds nice. Lets go eat." He grabbed his coat and they walked out of the building, intent on eating.

Older Dante smiled softly and watched the brothers leave the shop, he sighed supposing Vergil was not going to sort his room out any time soon, why was he always tidying up their messes, in the literal sense lately, he shrugged and got to work.

--------------------------------------------------

Here's a preview for **Brothers in Arms 5: Breaking Point**

The door opened and a man dressed in jeans and a blue shirt opened the door, he had long brown hair tied back neatly.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Came the very English reply.

Older Dante stared, "What?" he asked silently; he was shocked seeing the insane mage looking well…sane.

--------------------------------------------------

Guess who's back (grin)

It will be posted, sooner or later, but I go away for a week Thursday so it wont be before the 1st September

OD: (snort) good luck in getting it posted before Christmas next year

(rolls eyes and goes of to torture him some more)

OD: I never said anything it was mini me...honest...HELP

D: (grin) you're on your own for this one 'dad'


End file.
